Just One of Those Days
by stella maynard
Summary: UNDER REVISION! Kit's always been impulsive and a bit unpredictable. That is why so many people love her. But will this trait cause her to lose the one she cares about the most? Life is an adventure and love has the most surprising twists and turns of all
1. Heartfelt Confessions

_**Just One of Those Days**_

Based on The Witch of Blackbird Pond by Elizabeth George Speare. She owns everything.

* * *

It was one of those rare days when Kit had no work to do in the Wood household. She had the day to do as she wanted. She thought she knew exactly how she would spend her day.

The sky was a brilliant blue with not a cloud in sight. As Kit walked down the road, in the distance she could see the Meadows. They were beckoning to her. She felt herself changing paths. She had intended to go down to the wharf to see if any new goods had come in from Hartford, but now she found herself walking to Hannah's cottage instead.

When Kit reached the cottage, no one was around. There was food on the table though, so she decided to wait.

She did not need to wait long. In two minutes, she was by the door again to play with the cat when Prudence yelled, "Kit!" and threw herself around Kit's legs when she reached her.

Kit laughed. She and Prudence hadn't managed to meet in almost a month. It was a very busy time. But today was different – it was just one of those days when everybody feels really lucky. "Well, hello, Prudence. I have not seen you for a while. Where's Hannah?"

"Oh, she's coming. She's showing her flowers to Nat."

Kit felt her heart skip a beat. Nat. Nat was here. Kit had avoided him ever since he found out about William. That had been embarrassing. But she didn't do anything wrong. Why should she care?

Still she felt herself blush slightly when he entered the room. He was courteous enough, greeting her with a smile and a "Good to see you, Mistress Tyler." Kit relaxed. He wasn't going to bring up William.

All afternoon, Kit, Nat, Prudence, and Hannah spent their time talking and laughing. They talked of the _Dolphin_ and her many trips. They also chatted about the town doings and Kit's school.

As the sun began to set, Kit realized she had to go. Nat took his leave of Hannah as well. They walked down the Meadow path together in friendly silence, then parted ways with a "Good day."

'_It has been just one of those perfectly magical days_,' thought Kit. '_In spite of Nat's presence.'_

Suddenly she turned around and watched him retreat into the sunset. Although she felt a small smile tug at her lips, she could not see the glow on her face. She did not know what the smile meant and decided to ignore it.

'_Yes, it has been a wonderful day in spite of Nat_,' she thought again.

But as Kit turned once more to continue on her journey home, a small part of her brain, or perhaps her heart, that she refused to acknowledge thought, '_Or perhaps it was wonderful **because** of him…'

* * *

_

**Author's Note:** Hello, my friends. I'm back again. This site was under the impression that I was disregarding the proper usage of the English language in terms of grammar, spelling, etc., and removed my story.When I got the e-mail, you have no idea how close to crying I was. Not about the story, because that I saved, but my lost reviews. I was about 5 away from triple digits! So here's my new plan. I will repost a chapter within 2 weeks, but if I get at least 5 reviews for each chapter, who knows, maybe those two weeks will lessen. In the meantime, I will continue writing chapter 14, which would be easier if I could find my battery recharger. Right now I can't turn on my laptop, which is where I saved it.Well, from now on, I will add author's notes in the end, formatted as above. Please review, even if it's just to say, "Hey, I remember that" or "This part is pretty bad. It might be better if you..." Anyway, I love you all, you wonderful people, and please make me feel better with a review!


	2. Willow Tree Whispers

Chapter 2

Kit was running through town, ignoring the shocked looks on the faces of the Wethersfield inhabitants who had not yet grown used to her impulsive nature.

She was going to be late. She had gone to town on an errand for Aunt Rachel, but then Kit had dawdled by the docks, hoping to see Nat aboard the _Dolphin_. The last time she had seen him was when he had been locked up in the stocks. The memory still hurt her. The _Dolphin _was there – but no Nat. She had suddenly become aware of the time when, by chance, the man next to her asked his neighbor for it. Kit had been surprised to hear the answer. It was nearly time for school to begin.

With one last glance at the _Dolphin_, Kit began to run back home. She was racing past the Meadows, barely even registering that Hannah had the fire going, when a voice nearby hissed, "Kit!"

She stopped, startled. Glancing around, she saw no one. Just the willow tree, Hannah's tiny, but comfortable home, and the soothing meadows. Then, behind her, through the willow tree's leaves, Nat emerged. He motioned for her to join him. She quickly glanced up and down the road, making sure no one was around, before going to him.

"Nat," Kit said quietly, but in a voice full of urgency, "what are you doing here? If they catch you you'll be flogged!"

Nat's bright blue eyes were quick enough to catch the fear that popped into Kit's eyes as she thought of the idea. "They won't catch me," he reassured her. "But I had to see Hannah. Father bought some cloth especially for her."

"You risked punishment just to bring Hannah a piece of fabric?" Kit asked incredulously.

Nat flashed her a smile, a grin with more nerves in it than Kit had ever seen on the cheerful man before. "Well, no – not just to bring her a piece of fabric. I had another motive. I need to talk to you, Kit. Do you have a minute?"

Kit glanced guiltily towards her home, where she knew her students were all lined up, waiting for her. "Oh, I wish I did, Nat, but I'm supposed to be teaching at the dame school right this minute. You must have noticed I was running when you stopped me."

Nat grinned. "Indeed I did. But I thought you were doing it just for fun. You always were a strange one. I won't keep you any longer then. But can you meet me here tonight, around midnight, when everyone else has gone to sleep?"

"I'll-I'll try, Nat, but it won't be easy. I really must go now."

And with that, Kit flew away home, already planning her escape for the coming night.

A/N: Hi, everybody! I realize this was a pretty short chapter, but I'm almost done with the next chapter, so it should be up in about a week. Also, thanks to everybody who reviewed my stories. I'm sorry to all who thought I didn't stop in a good place last chapter – maybe you'll be happier with this ending. So what do you think of my story so far? Please review and tell me!

**Author's Note:** Hello, people! I'm back again. I tried to fix this chapter up a little, but it feels a little weird. Thank you to my 5 reviewers. I love you all. Seriously.Anyway, I'm still looking for my computer cord. I want to thank you, Steph, for your excellent advice (and say welcome back...I missed you!). Thanks also to my other reviewers, Nicnak, Ashley, ffgirlmoonie, and FanFicFanatick. I really appreciate all your support. Thanks as well to my original reviewers. (That's a lot of thanks. Well, I am a very grateful person.) You are all awesome. Please review, even if you just want to tell me something about your life. Thanks in advance and I'll see y'all ina couple o' weeks.


	3. Midnight Rendezvous

Chapter Three

It was 11:30 when Kit finally felt safe enough to attempt to sneak out of the house. She had to wait for Uncle Matthew to finally go to bed, then for Judith to fall asleep.

She got out of bed when she thought Judith was deeply asleep, but Judith stirred when she moved.

"Kit?" she asked groggily. "What are you doing?"

"Nothing Judith. Go back to sleep," Kit whispered.

"You're going out, aren't you?" Judith demanded.

"No, no. I'm- I'm- Please don't tell Uncle Matthew and Aunt Rachel, Judith," Kit pleaded.

"I wouldn't do that to you, but mind you hurry back," said Judith with an admonishing look at her cousin. "And be quiet."

"I will. Thank you." Kit slipped out of the bedroom, down the stairs, and out the unlocked company room door silently.

Kit walked the moonlit path to the willow tree quickly. Passing through the leaves, she saw Nat sitting at the base of the trunk.

"You came," he said.

"Of course I came. If you risked that flogging to come see me, I ought to at least come and meet with you," said Kit. "What did you want to say?"

"Well, I wanted to apologize."

"For what?"

"For being so rude to you when you came to see me."

"I forgive you, Nat. I can understand that, being in your position then, no one would have been very civil. Though I was rather hurt at the time."

"I know. And I'm sorry," said Nat. "I'm also sorry I put jack o' lanterns in the windows of your love's house."

"My love? You're talking about William. I don't love him."

"But then why are you going to marry him?"

"Who ever said I was going to marry him?" Kit demanded.

"Kit. Even I know that William Ashby said he wouldn't start to build his house until he made up his mind. Obviously his mind is made up," Nat told her baldly.

"Oh, Nat! That's the problem. He's so sure and confident, but he hasn't even asked me yet!" Kit complained.

"What will you say when he does ask, Kit?" asked Nat quietly.

"Well, I'll, uh, say 'yes,' I suppose," said Kit, feeling flustered.

"Why?"

"He doesn't expect me to be useful like everybody else around here does. I can't cook. I can't clean. But he doesn't expect me to," Kit argued desperately.

"But you don't love him, do you?" Nat pressed.

"No, but – I – uh – It's really no concern of yours, Nat!" Kit snapped. _Oh,_ Kit thought, _why did I open my mouth? And to this rude sailor, of all people! If I could just have kept quiet…Why am I constantly making a fool of myself in front of him?_

"Calm yourself, Kit," said Nat, who had been watching her face steadily flushing. "'Tis no matter. I just wanted to apologize for my action to you and your, uh, _friend_. And to say goodbye."

"Goodbye?" Kit blankly repeated.

"Yes, it's almost winter and 'tis time for the _Dolphin_ to start heading back to the Barbados areas. We are leaving in a few weeks time and I shan't be able to come ashore again."

"Oh," was all Kit said. She felt strangely empty for some reason she could not comprehend. Why should Nat's absence make any difference to her?

"Well, I must be off now," said Nat, as he stood up. He gazed down at Kit with a strange look in his eyes – a look she couldn't understand. He helped her up. "Take care and look after Hannah for me."

Kit followed him out from beneath the shelter of the tree. He started to walk away but turned back before he moved forward a step.

Looking deep into her eyes, he said quietly, "Don't marry him, Kit."

Then he walked off, leaving a very confused Kit alone with only her thoughts and the moonlight for company.

A/N: I updated! Well, I'm sure you know that, otherwise you wouldn't be reading this chapter. I have an idea of what to do for the next chapter, but I wouldn't really expect much of it to be in the same time frame as the book. I claim artistic license because my story fits better that way. But a lot of the plot will be in this story o' mine. Anyway, I hope you liked it. Please review!

**Author's Note**: I'm sorry I haven't updated in so long. Being a senior in high school, I've been anxiously awaiting letters from colleges. So here is my update. To make it up to you all, in a few days, I will try to update almost daily. So please do me a favor and review for each chapter. It will honestly make me so happy. In the meantime, I have found the cord so I'm working away. Also, just so you know, I will be sending an e-mail out to people who reviewed in the past, but haven't since, so if you don't want an e-mail from a strange person, I suggest you leave me a little note by next Monday. Thanks to those who reviewed last chapter! You are amazing.


	4. An Interlude

Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I'll let you know if I ever own anything. As of right now, they all still belong to Elizabeth George Speare.

A/N: Hi, everybody! I just wanted to say thanks to all my reviewers for the last two chapters. I love getting reviews and you guys made my day. Thanks so much. And now, I shall be continuing on.

Another A/N: Okay, well, this is not the Chapter 4 I wrote about in the last chapter, but that chapter will be up later. This is a new chapter 4! I hope you like it.

Kit was sitting in Hannah's hut two days after Nat had left her with that cryptic message. Prudence had been there an hour ago, but Kit had missed her. The little girl could only stay for short periods of time and she could rarely escape at the same time as her teacher. But Hannah was always home to help her. The old woman and Kit often spent their afternoons together talking about the extraordinary child.

But Prudence was not the subject of their conversation today. Today, their talk revolved around Nat. He had said farewell to Hannah before meeting Kit. Kit told Hannah all about Nat's message to her. She even asked her friend the meaning of his parting words. "And then he said, 'Don't marry him, Kit," and walked away. What does that mean, Hannah?"

Hannah looked at the young girl sitting across from her with eyes that had seen many years, years full or joy and despair. This girl was so innocent, so naïve. _She really does not know,_ Hannah thought, watching as the subject of her thoughts toyed with a small piece of coral that Nat had brought her.

"My dear child, Nat means that he does not believe that William is the right man for thee to marry," said Hannah gently. She was not going to tell Kit who Nat thought was the right man.

"But how does he know, Hannah? He has never even met William except for those few seconds when he walked me home," Kit argued.

"Kit, I am sure Nat saw how thee was with William and that is where his comment came from."

"B-B-But-"

"Do thee love him?" Hannah asked.

"Of course I do not love him, Hannah. He is always so rude to me – always mocking and torturing. How could I love him?" said Kit.

"I meant William, not Nat," said Hannah gently.

"Oh," Kit flushed. "Well, no, not really. But he is fond of me and I know he will be good to me if I marry him. He does not expect me to be useful around the house either. I won't have to do any of the things I hate. And it may be the only way for me to escape my uncle's house," Kit continued, with a feeling of having had this conversation before.

"Bless thee, child! Yes, perhaps, 'tis the answer. But 'tis never really an escape unless love is there."

Kit became silent, gazing down at the coral she was fingering without really seeing it. _Neither Hannah nor Nat wants me to marry William_, thought Kit. _But how will I be able to leave otherwise? I must marry to do so. But I doubt anyone in Wethersfield would want to marry me because of my strange ways. If I don't marry William, who _would _I marry?_

Kit was still playing with the coral that Nat brought Hannah. Hannah could read Kit's thoughts on the girl's troubled face. She also knew that Kit was looking at the answer in her hand. But she did not say anything. The truth was for Kit to discover on her own.

A/N: Well, like I said, this wasn't the "right" Chapter 4, so the original one should be up soon, because I already wrote it, unless I can think of another way to put it off! Just kidding. Sort of. Anyway, I hope you liked what I've written so far. And please review. If you could take a couple of seconds just to tell me whether or not you like my story, I would be, oh, so happy. Please just click on that box down there in the corner. And now, I must leave. Homework calls.

**Author's Note: **Haha, I did it! I updated very quickly. Not that it's much of an achievement considering I wrote this already and am just editing, but still. I did it! Thanks to all my reviewers. You make my day. I'm so excited. Spring break is three days away and then no more school for 11 days! I'm going to have to go see the colleges I was admitted to and make a final choice by May 1. Eek. Although I'm already pretty sure where I'll be going. Anyway, thanks for the reviews and please keep leaving them. I'll be forever in your debt!


	5. Escape Upriver

Chapter 4

A/N: Hello all! For this chapter, I have decided to do something a little bit different. Instead of writing from Kit's POV, this chapter will be from Nat's, because this chapter actually existed in the book (end of Chapter 17) and we already know Kit's thoughts. Anyway, on with the story!

One week after having said farewell to Kit, Nat found himself approaching the wharf of Wethersfield. The _Dolphin_ was just passing through on its way back from Hartford to Barbados. Nat forced himself to look away from the misty gray shores.

As they were passing the wharf, a shout suddenly resounded through the still morning air. "Ahoy! All hands! Man overboard!"

" 'Tis a woman!"

"Hold on there, ma'am, we're coming!"

"Lower the lifeboat, Nat!" yelled Captain Eaton.

Nat quickly did as he was told, aided by the red-haired sailor, James. Together, they lowered the lifeboat into the water and watched, astounded, as Kit swam over to them, panting.

"I knew it," James groaned.

Nat helped Kit into the little boat. "Kit! What are you doing? You said you wouldn't go in the river again for the world!"

"It's Hannah, Nat," gasped Kit. "They burned her house and they're going to arrest her if they find her. Please, can you take her onboard the _Dolphin_?"

Nat felt a surge of anger rush over him. "How dare they? What did she ever to do them? Where is she, Kit?"

"Over there," she pointed. "We've been there all night. I just managed to get her into the bushes before they came with their pitchforks and torches. And then she thought that Thomas was here, but then she got better. And she was terrified and whimpering. And I don't know what to do, Nat! We ran through the cornfields, but there was this man who was inches away from us. He shot at her cat, but I don't think he got her. Most of the town thinks she is a witch because she's a Quaker. There is a terrible illness in the town – 3 kids have died and all the houses have at least one person sick. Mercy's sick and I'm scared she might die. Her breathing is so horrible, Nat! I don't think I can manage if she dies. I'm going to –"

Nat had let her ramble on until they reached the shore. He had hoped she would feel better, but now that her thoughts had turned to her ailing cousin, he had to stop her. "It will be all right, Kit. Don't worry. All will be better. It will be all right." He repeated this, gently holding her hand, until she looked better and was more composed. His heart hurt for her pain and grief. He had never seen her looking so vulnerable as she did now, here, babbling and crying with water dripping from her hair.

When they reached the shore, Nat jumped out of the boat and helped Kit out. Then he went to the logs Kit had pointed out and found Hannah huddled there, still terrified. "Come on, Hannah. We're going to bring you some place safe."

Hannah started to follow, but suddenly stopped. "I need my cat. I can't go without her. I just can't, and thee ought to know that, Nat. She'd just grieve her heart out with no home to go to and me gone off on a ship."

"Then I'll go and get her," Nat assured her. "Stay here, both of you, and be quiet."

He started off, but was aware that Kit was following him. "Why did you do that, Nat? You're crazy! You'll be whipped if caught and Hannah won't be able to escape then! Why didn't you just pick her up and take her with you?" she demanded.

They had reached the scorched land that had once been the sight for Hannah's homely cottage. Nat stopped suddenly. "Damn them!" Nat choked. He turned to Kit, his eyes shining. "They took everything in the world that was hers besides that cat. And if she wants it, she'll get it. Now you can either help me or go back to her."

Kit hesitated. Nat stared at her, his eyes full of fury for the townsfolk, waiting. "I'll help."

The two went off in search of the yellow cat and found her hiding in the bushes near where she had escaped the bullet. With the combined efforts of both Nat and Kit, the cat was finally captured. They took her back to Hannah, who received her joyfully and then willingly stepped into the boat.

"Where are we going, Nat?" she asked.

He smiled at the old woman. "I'm going to take you to my grandmother in Saybrook. You two will be good company for each other. Come on, Kit, father will go on without us," said Nat. He held out his hand to her.

Kit shook her head. "I'm not going, Nat. I just wanted to see Hannah safe."

Nat looked at her, his blueeyes concerned. "I think it would be best if you came with us. We are going to Barbados now."

Kit shook her head again, her eyes shining. "I can't leave here, Nat."

Nat looked at her, his eyes cooling, resembling the sea on a stormy day. _How could I have forgotten? She has _William_ now,_ he thought. He said ,"Of course. I forgot. You're to be married."

He saw her flush. She said, " 'Tis Mercy. I must make sure she's okay. If I left without knowing – I'd never forgive myself, Nat."

Nat gazed down at her. She was wet and upset. He felt he had to say something before he left. He stepped forward, closer to her, stretching his hand towards her hair. "Kit –"

A shout from the _Dolphin_ interrupted his confession. "Ahoy, there! What's keeping you?"

Kit began pushing him toward the boat. "Go, Nat! Quickly! They'll have heard the shouting."

"But what about you?" Nat protested, still worried about this stubborn girl. "You'll fall ill yourself if you stay out here in such clothes."

"I'll go home now. I promise. Only please leave now!"

Hejoined Hannah inthe little lifeboat . He and James began rowing back towards the _Dolphin_. He watched as Kit waved and then ran off suddenly back home. His eyes followed her as far as the mist would permit.

When they got back to the _Dolphin_, Nat helped Hannah onboard. Instead of returning to his duties, he walked towards the stern of the ship, gazing sadly at the gray strip of land retreating into the fog. Looking at the wharf, he thought of a certain damsel in distress he felt he had just abandoned, much to his own disappointment. In his heart, he knew that he had wanted Kit to come with him on the _Dolphin_, and his reason was not out of question of her own safety. But he would not allow himself to dwell on the true causes of his feelings. These thoughts occupied his brain as the ship sailed out of Wethersfield, leaving the town to disappear in the mist.

A/N: Okay, well, that chapter is now done. What did you guys think of it? A lot of the dialogue is based on, if not taken directly from, Chapter 17. Unless I get any ideas from you or from imagination, the next chapter will probably be after Kit's trial. Then the story will be over in a couple more chapters because Kit will have realized her feelings for Nat very soon. If you have any suggestions, please review. If you don't have any suggestions, review anyway to tell me what you think of my story!

**Author's Note:** Sorry my update for this chapter was not the daily update I had promised. I did the most reworking on this chapter because it is the one I liked the least and I wanted to delve more into Nat's feelings. I'm still not happy with it, but I think it is a little better. I didn't want to change it too much, though. Okay, my final little warning to you people who haven't reviewed: I will be sending out an e-mail soon. It's a lot of work to get all the e-mail addresses. Now please tell me if you think this chapter is better than it was before if you can remember that far back. Or just leave me a review! Thanks!


	6. After the Trial

Chapter 6

A/N: Hi, y'all! Thanks for reviewing! This chapter takes place after Kit's trial and I'm finallyswitching things up a little. Enjoy!

Kit staredat Captain Talcot in disbelief.

"The charges against you have been dropped. You're free to go," the magistrate repeated.

Kit stood up and looked around the room in relief, not really seeing the seemingly stoic face of her uncle (although his eyes revealed his relief)or the tiny, joyous face of Prudence. She wasn't going to have her ear cut off or be forced to leave Wethersfield. And all because of Nat.

Nat. Kit looked at the door. He was no longer there, butshe had to find him. The others in the room gave a startled gasp as she ran out the doors and spun around, calling, "Nat! Nat!"

No response came, but Kit remained gazing out into the distance for the man who had saved her, until Goodwife Cruff's shrill voice returned her to reality.

"That man! Wasn't he one of those sailors who were in the stocks? Promised thirty lashings if he ever returned here, he was!"

Captain Talcot sighed. "Find him. The punishment still stands." A handful of men rushed out to obey his orders.

Kit ran back inside, horrified. "But you can't! Please, Captain Talcot. Not when he just came back to help me," she pleaded.

Matthew Wood looked confusedly across the room at his neice, who was begging the magistrate to listen, but said, "She's right, Sam. The boy risked the punishment to see justice done. We ought not to punish him for that."

Captain Talcot was tired, the animosity of GoodwifeCruffdraining him. He gave in. "Very well. The punishment for all three sailors is lifted. They are free to come to Wethersfield."

Prudence sidled up to Kit. "Don't worry," she said. "They won't find him. He told me to tell you he had a swift skiff hidden so he would be able to escape as soon as the trial was over."

Kit dropped to her knees again and hugged the young girl tightly. "Prudence! Thank you for everything. How did you-you-" Kit couldn't finish her question.

"Nat came for me. He said I was the only one who could save you and that he would stay as long as we needed him. Oh! And he also told me to give this to you," Prudence whispered, discreetly slipping an envelope from her small hand into Kit's slightly larger one.

"Thank you, Prudence, you dear girl," Kit said with atiny smile."Now, will you be all right at home?"

"Indeed she will. I'll take care of that," said Goodman Cruff, stepping into the conversation. "I'll see that she is well taken care of. And you'll see her next year in that school of yours. I mean to have somebody to read me the good book in the evening."

Kit turned to smile at the man. "Thank you, as well, for dropping the charges and believing me at the end."

Adam Cruff nodded. "Well, you were right. You are no witch and I believe you now. My wife on the other hand…"

All three turned to look inside the courtroom where Goodwife Cruff was still protesting the verdict to a very weary Captain Talcot. "She's a witch! And she's bewitched you all! You would never have declared her innocent in you right mind, magistrate. She's got you under a spell! She's a wit-"

Captain Talcot, tired of hearing his judgment questioned, interrupted her. "You know, Goodwife Cruff, falsely accusing somebody is crime itself. Mistress Tyler over there can press her own charges. Thirty pound fee or three hours in the stocks."

Kit gasped. "Oh, no!"

Matthew, who had walked steadily over to his niece, put a hand on her shoulder. "We do not wish to press charges. Let's just have this over and done with."

"Yes, I just want to go home, magistrate," agreed Kit.

"You're free to leave whenever you desire," he said, dismissing them with a nod of his head.

The two left directly thereafter. Kit was eager to get home and read a certain letter.

After Kit told the family the good news, she slipped upstairs to read her letter. She told the family she was tired and just wanted to sleep.

They all nodded in understanding.

"Go on up, dear. You must be exhausted," said Aunt Rachel sympathetically.

Kit smiled wearily and headed up the stairs. When she reached the bedroom, she sat on the bed and immediately opened Nat's letter. It read:

_Dear Kit,_

_I'm sorry to say I have broken my promise to you. I came back. I simply could not stay away – not when you were in such grave trouble. I hope you forgive me._

_I have a new promise to you, one I shall keep: I shan't ever return again if you don't want me to do so. I hope you do not wish this, but if you do, I shall respect it._

_With those thoughts in mind, let me offer you my congratulations on being proclaimed innocent. Perhaps you suspect that I am truly writing this before coming to the trial, but I know what the end verdict will be. Everyone, with the obvious exception of that horrible woman, Goodwife Cruff, and a few of her fellow crones,now knows you are not an evil witch. Though you definitely have witch-like qualities – such as being able to swim and you most certainly are very bewitching._

_Kit, the last time we really talked, that night beneath the willow tree, you told me you would marry William Ashby when he asked you again and I advised you against this. I realize 'twas none of my business and if you decide to marry him, I offer you my best wishes._ _But if you do, I'm afraid I cannot ever see you again, as it would hurt me to see you with someone you did not love._

_I shall return to Wethersfield once more to learn your answer. Am I to remain in your life or should I begin to try to forget you? The latter would be very hard to do, for you are not a forgettable woman. I will honor whatever you ask of me. I shall see you when I return, for, perhaps, the last time._

_Good-bye,_

_Nat_

Kit folded up the letter and lay down on the bed. Tears streaming down her face, she went to sleep with a mind heavy with thoughts.

A/N: And that is the next chapter. What did you think? I realize the letter may be a bit off, but I have so much trouble writing letters and cards. Honestly, I think that's the longest letter I've written in the last five years or so. I usually am good for writing about four sentences. But please review anyway!

**Thanks to: **Nicnak, ffgirlmoonie, carly, MaskedInsideandout, Steph, Angel of Despair (5 times), Perennial Rhinitis, and all my original reviewers.

**Author's Note:** Hi and I'm sorry I didn't update daily. First off, it was Easter. Happy belated Easter, Passover, 4-20 (would not have remembered that on my own, but I was visiting a college that day), and anything else you all happened to be celebrating. My family was over so I had very little computer time. Then I went to go for college overnights, so it was very busy. Angel of Despair, I applied to 9 schools, got rejected from 3, wait-listed at 2, and accepted to 4. Those four are Binghamton University, New York University, Middlebury College, and American University. I'm still choosing. Thank you all for reviewing and I already sent out my e-mail. I think it worked a little, but I couldn't find everybody's addresses so that's okay. I'm still working on Chapter 14, but I'm in a bit of a rut. I know where I want it to go, but getting it there is proving a bit difficult. But don't worry, it will be up. It's almost May, so that means APs (I have six to take so I'm pretty close to crying) and lots of (pretend) studying. I won't be updating daily, but I'll try to post a new chapter every two or three days. Good luck to everyone else taking them or finals or just tests in general! Please review and I'll love you forever!


	7. Confessions and Explanations

Disclaimer: If I were Elizabeth George Speare, then I would own these characters. Alas, I am not, so I own nothing.

A/N: I'm back! Sorry it's taken so long to update (What's it been?Three months?), but for a while I was idealess.

**Chapter 7: Confessions and Explanations**

As the early morning's first rays of sunlight hit her face, Kit was guided back to consciousness. She struggled to open her eyes, which were still heavy from the tears she had shed the night before.

As Kit sat up, she did not understand the feeling of misery that enveloped her head to toe. Then, looking at her bedside, she spotted the letter.

"Oh!" she gasped, feeling a peculiar tugging at her heart. She still had to make her decision regarding Nat. She got up quickly, grabbed the letter, and left the room where Judith was still fast asleep.

Kit slipped out of the house, unnoticed by anyone, and stole down to the Meadow. Once there, she fell onto what had once been the site of Hannah's homely cottage and wept again. After a while, her tears began to lessen and she began to meditate on what was to be done.

She reread the letter and turned it over, thinking. She noticed something on the back of the paper for the first time. In Nat's scrawl were the words _I will return in a week's time for your answer._

After overan hour of careful, painful thinking, Kit knew what it was she would do. She stood up and returned home.

As Kit walked in the door, she noticed that the entire family was up and eating breakfast by this time.

"Kit," said Aunt Rachel. "Where were you? We were so worried."

Kit glanced at her relatives. They were well-meaning, but they simply could not understand, not this. "I'm sorry, Aunt Rachel. I needed to think. I'm going back up to bed," she said, heading towards the stairs.

"But Kit," Judith interrupted, "there is someone here to see you. In the company room. A young man," she taunted, her large blue eyes alight and smiling.

Kit turned around and flew into the room. "Nat!" she gasped quietly as she opened the door. Then she stopped suddenly. It was not Nat, but William. Kit stood confusedly looking at the young man who had not come to her rescue when she had needed him the most.

Kit just stood in the doorway looking at him, standing in the corner, fiddling with his beaver hat. _What is _he _doing here?_ she thought.

William, growing very uncomfortable in the silence and stares of the damsel, ventured to speak. "Kit. I am so glad you were acquitted. You don't know how worried I've been."

The sound of his voice seemed to awaken Kit. "That's right, William," she replied coldly. "I _don't_ know. And the reason I don't know is because you weren't at the trial. Almost everybody in town who was not ill was there, but not _you_. Where were you?" she demanded.

William turned pale. He had known Kit was going to be upset, but her fiery reaction caused him to quail, nearly bucklingunder her intensity. He began to splutter, "I-I-I just was, um, too upset. What would you have done if your wife-to-be was accused of practicing witchcraft?"

"I would have stood by her if I loved her!" answered Kit, scathingly. Taking a deep breath she continued, more calmly. "I think that must be part of the problem, William. You _don't_ love me."

"No, no, Kit. 'Tis not the problem at all. I _adore_ you. You must believe me," William implored, stepping towards her.

Kit looked up at the sound of earnestness ringing in William's quivering voice. She looked deep into his eyes and still saw the admiration they had held on the first day she had met him, many months ago. "Perhaps you are right. But you know there are other reasons a marriage between us would never work. For one, I know you know I do not love you."

"I know that, Kit, but I believe I can make you love me eventually. You must give me a chance."

"But we are so different. I will always shock you with my queer ways and I do not believe I will be able to change."

"Time changes people. If you marry me, you'll never have to do any of the work you so detest doing here. You may yet come to love me, Kit," William protested. "Please give me a chance. I must ask you now. Will you marry me, Kit?"

Kit looked up at him thoughtfully for a long moment. She opened her mouth to give her fateful answer, when a pounding knock stopped her.

A/N: Well, I've finally finished that chapter. I know I didn't change that much yet, but wait, it will come. Who could be at the door? What do you think? What should Kit say? Should I stop asking you all these questions? I've only an answer for the last one and that is YES. :-) Please review…I'd love to hear what you think!

**Thanks to my original reviewers: **Bac210, lilprincess, Steph, Laura Depp, and one with no name.

**Thanks to: **ffgirlmoonie and Angel of Despair (I heart you both!).

**Author's Note:** Well, I'm back once again. In four days, that's not too bad. I was so glad to get back to these chapters because I actually wrote the title names on them! I couldn't remember all of the old ones, so I made up similar ones. I'm starting to get ideas again for this fic, so once APs are finally over I should be able to finish up fairly quickly. Then I have prom, graduation, and my 18th birthday (the last two are on the same day, so that should be interesting). Anyway, please review!


	8. Answers Long Awaited

Disclaimer: Why must I keep writing this? I don't own anything and never will even if I wanted to (which I do, but I don't unfortunately).

A/N: Well, once again I'm back! I didn't take quite as long to update as last time, did I? It's about a month shorter. However, it might have been even sooner if you answered my questions:-D I was counting on your opinions to help me out a little. Oh, well. I got in done anyway, as you can tell!

A/N: Now onto…

**Chapter 8: Answers Long Awaited**

Kit looked from William to the door, then back to William. As she was nearest to the door, she began to walk towards it.

"Kit, please," said William, looking at her pleadingly.

She turned back around to look at him. He stood there, vulnerable and needy. She wanted to answer him andshe started to do so. "William," she said.

"Kit, please open the door," called Uncle Matthew, who was completely ignorant of what was happening to his niece in the next room.

Kit heard her uncle, but chose to ignore him. She continued to look at William. "William," she repeated softly.

The person at the door pounded impatiently again. "Kit!" barked her uncle.

"William, give me a few minutes," Kit managed to get out frantically.

She rushed to the door, yanked it open and gasped in surprise. She did not hear Aunt Rachel's exclamation of "Oh, my goodness!" Nor did she notice the clanking noise Judith's dropped utensils made when they hit the floor.

The only thing Kit saw was John Holbrook, of whom there had been no news since Goody Peabody's wedding, stumble across the room and fall onto the floor, his head in Mercy's lap.

"Mercy," he sighed contentedly.

* * *

John had been in the Wood household for several hours by now. In the relatively short amount of time, many things had happened. 

John had told his story to the family and William. He only gave them the structure, composed of basic facts, leaving out the horrible details. He finished his tale with, "But the only thing that got me through everything and kept me going was the thought of you, Mercy. I love you."

Mercy's eyes were dark with confusion. Judith made a queer sound and rushed outside into the still freezing air without a coat. "Judith!" her mother called in vain.

William started toward the door. He had already put on his own coat and hat and was by the door when he turned around. "Kit…" he began.

"Go, go," said Kit impatiently, waving her hand at him. William then was off to find his beloved's cousin.

William and Judith did not return for near half an hour. In the meantime, despite the tension, the family had told John of all the Wethersfield news, from the sickness to Kit's trial to the weddings. John had refused to talk anymore of himself.

When the two had returned, Aunt Rachel and Kit busied themselves with trying to warm up Judith. They sat her by the fire, put a blanket around her shoulders, and gave her a cup of hot tea.

The conversation had died by now and John was making up his mind to do something he hoped would get him the one thing he dearly wanted.

"Mercy," he said. She turned to look at him, having been watching her sister being taken care of "I love you very much and I hope you can care for me. I don't have anything now except my love for you, but soon I will have a church of my own. I will do anything for you – anything at all. I have wanted to ask you this for so long. Will you marry me?"

The entire Wood household fell quiet, waiting for the response. "I-I-I can't," stumbled Mercy.

Mercy glanced quickly at Judith. Kit saw Mercy's shining eyes aglow with self-sacrifice and pain. _She loves John, but she knows Judith is crazy for him, so she refused,_ thought Kit, whose own heart was wrung with pain, pity, love, and admiration for her cousin. _It's not fair! Mercy has never taken a single thing Judith wanted for herself. But this – this is the _one thing_ she truly wants and she's giving it up! It's _not_ fair!_

"I can't. I _can't_," repeated Mercy firmly, but with a little quaver in her voice. She tried to ignore the crestfallen, heartbroken look on John's face. "No, John, I can't marry you.'

John knew Mercy. He also knew the reason she had refused him. He was dejectedly walking towards the door when something happened.

Judith had seen the eyes of her older sister full of pain and love as she watched the man of her dreams begin to walk out the door and possibly her life. This caused her to do the most mature, unselfish act she had ever committed. She stood up and faced her sister, whose head was now in her hands.

"Yes, you can," Judith declared.

Mercy's head snapped up to stare at her sister. Her eyes were read with unshed tears. John spun around. Judith was smiling gently at her sister. Her great blue eyes were full of love and happiness for the moment.

"Yes, you can," she repeated. She turned. "Ask her again, John."

John returned to the table and picked up one of Mercy's hands. "Mercy, _will_ you marry me?"

Mercy's eyes were a wonder to behold. They had changed form a dark, stormy gray with confusion to a shining, silvery gray full of pain and sacrifice in under an hour. But now they were a clear, lovely color, impossible to describe, that were shining with happiness.

"Yes. Yes, I'll marry you," Mercy cried.

John rushed to her side and embraced her tightly.

Kit smiled happily as Judith walked over to hug her sister and shake hands with John.

"I am very happy for you both. I hope no grief shall every befall you," said this new and different Judith. Kit, who had not yet moved, had never felt as warmly toward her younger cousin as she did now. At this moment, Judith seemed to Kit to be a woman now, unselfish and devoted. In fact Judith was to Kit now as Kit had appeared to Uncle Matthew during the long and horrible illness.

Kit finally moved towards the happy pair. Her smile was both knowing and loving. "Congratulations. This match is right – perfect. I can feel it in my heart of hearts," praised Kit, before she added teasingly, "John, you had better treat her right. Mercy is one-of-a-kind. You'll never find a better wife."

"Kit, it isn't necessary to tell _me_ that. 'Twas not a lie when I said I would do anything for her," assured John.

"Oh, my! We must discuss the details now. When the wedding will be, where you will live, what you will wear. Oh, Mercy, dear, you do not even have anything saved for a dowry!" exclaimed Judith, who was back to her usual self, though with a touch of something else.

The women of the Wood home all sat down around the little table and began to discuss everything from a possible date to the food that would be served. William put his hand on Kit's shoulder after a whiled and beckoned for her to follow him. Kit, who had been only listening to the discussion for the most part with a few isolated comments of her own, stood up and followed William into the company room.

As soon as she had shut the door, William burst out, "Kit, I have been patient for so long. It would be in vain for you to ask me for more time. I need to know now. Will you be my wife?"

Kit looked at him thoughtfully. True, she did not love him, but she was fond of him. And he would do anything for her, just as John would for Mercy. She came to a decision.

"Yes."

William let out a breath he had not realized he had been holding. His mouth broke into a grin, the first true grin Kit had ever seen from hit. _It makes him look rather like a carrot,_ thought Kit critically, noting the way his long face lengthened and how his head thinned from his crown to the end of his somewhat pointed chin. She also realized that that was not what someone who had just been proposed to should be thinking.

"Thank you, Kit. We shall tell your family now," said a delighted William.

Kit stopped him before he reached the door. "No. I don't want them to know yet."

William's face began to darken. "Why not, Kit? Do you think they would not approve?"

Kit sighed. "Of course they will approve, William. You know how good a "catch" this town considers you to be. Much too good for an odd foreigner like me. It's just, um," Kit hesitated for a second. "It's Mercy's time to shine."

William looked relieved and appreciating. "I understand. Of course. We shall tell them when you deem it best."

William went out to join the family again, leaving Kit in the room alone with her thoughts. Though she would never have admitted it, Kit was relieved she had time before announcing her engagement. She knew she had just seized upon Mercy as a lucky and convenient excuse. That part of her heart or brain that she had refused to acknowledge that day months ago knew, too, that it was not to her family that she dreaded telling the news to, but to Nat.

Kit's heart pounded in fear and expectation at what she knew she must tell him when he came. The thought gave her no pleasure.

_At least I have a week to figure out what I will say to him,_ thought that all-knowing part of her as she headed out to rejoin everyone at the table where the conversation was still focused upon John and Mercy's upcoming wedding.

A/N: And that was Chapter 8. That was long! Finally, a big break from the book. Did any of you see that coming? Let me know. This chapter had a total of 4 possible different scenes in case you were wondering. I had planned to have either John or Nat at the door and Kit would have said either 'yes' or 'no'. I don't think a 'maybe' would have worked too well because William seems used to getting what he wants (though that would change with Kit as his wife) and he would want a definite answer. I had so many choices. I just wanted to let you know what I was up against when writing this chapter and why it took so long. I wanted to answer all the questions from the last chapter. And of course I had to make up my mind about which way I would go.

But please review! This section is so little read compared to others that every review is precious. Please just take a moment to type in your thoughts and I will be _so_ happy. Please review!

**Thanks to my original reviewers: **Bac210, Steph, SugarySweets, KarismaJuilan4ever, and Laura Depp.

**Author's Note: **I'm sorry I haven't updated. I have been busy basking in the last days of my senior superiority. Tomorrow is mylast day of high school and I'm going to cry. But I will ignore that for now because I will be depressed. Graduation's not for another two weeks. So please review. I didn't get any for the last chapter (which made me very sad). So I am now begging you to. Just a little note will suffice. I hope you liked this chapter. _Please _review! You will cheer me up from my current slight depression.


	9. Unexpected Returns

Disclaimer: Let me think…Um, no! (I don't own that either. I got the saying from my t-shirt)

A/N:Well, I'm back once again with a nice long wait between chapters (sorry!). I hope everyone liked my last chapter. I got very confused while writing it – too many choices! As you all know, I'm nearing the end of the book, but my story is not quite over yet, so things will start to have to be based solely on my imagination. Scary thought:-D Well, here's the new chapter…

P.S. It's really not as long as it may seem. It _is_ my longest chapter to date, but a lot of it is author's notes.

A/N: I have just noticed that my past 3 or so chapters have taken place in two days. Interesting. Here comes another day. If my responses sound somewhat strange, I'm sorry. I'm writing them at night after having functioned on 5 hours of sleep for the past week and a half. I'm very tired, yet too tired to sleep. But, anyways, here's Chapter 9.

Chapter 9:

The days passed, then the weeks, until finally it had been months since Kit had received Nat's letter. The winter's snow melted to reveal pink and white blossoms on the trees and green blades of grass in spots that had been desolate only days before. The sight of the new blossoms was one of the only things in Kit's life that gave her any happiness just then. She adored the spring and sang its praises when it banished the cold of winter.

Kit was decidedly unhappy and anxious. She had waited on tenterhooks for Nat's coming, but he had never appeared. She had wanted to tell him of her engagement to William before she told her family, feeling he deserved that much, but he didn't come back. William, who did not know of the real reason why Kit did not want to tell the family yet, grew impatient. After three weeks, he convinced Kit to tell them, and Kit, feeling she could no longer hide behind Mercy's own engagement, was forced to agree. The Wood family was told and there were hearty good wishes from all. On a Lecture Day in April, two marriage announcements were announced together in the Meeting House. John Holbrook and Mercy Wood. William Ashby and Katherine Tyler. The townspeople were surprised that William's infatuation had lasted this long and that Kit had managed to catch him. It was also a common wonder that Judith, the most beautiful in the Wood household, was the only one without a wedding of her own in the future yet.

Kit and William began making plans, but no one failed to notice Kit's attitude. She was very often snappish and absentminded. They did not know the reason, but she did. She was anxious for Nat. Where was he? Why had he not come back yet? He had promised to be back in a week, but months had passed since then. Had anything happened to the _Dolphin_? Kit's worry made her disagreeable to all except her cousins. Mercy was of the kind that always knew and understood when her friends were in pain and Judith, though not as insightful as her sister, realized that the reason Kit could not sleep at nights was not because of her nerves for her upcoming wedding.

When the shipping season came, Kit began to meet every ship that came to port in Wethersfield. Every time a ship came and it was not the _Dolphin_, her heart grew heavier with disappointment and worry. Day after day she met ship after ship, but the _Dolphin _never came. She was really becoming frantic about Nat and his fate. No one truly understood her passion for meeting the incoming boats, but found it best to just leave her be. Kit gazed anxiously towards the sea everyday, rain or shine, looking for that beloved boat, but it never appeared. Kit knew she was worried for a dear friend and the rest of the crew, but that pesky part of her kept telling her, _He's not a friend. You _know _that he is more_, but Kit had given up trying to drown the voice out. It was now just ignored.

Kit went to town on the second day of May when the sky was a piercing blue with hardly a cloud in sight. There were a few ships tied up at the landing. A couple of large ones and a few more smaller ketches. But there was no _Dolphin_. The large ships were obviously seasoned sailors, dented and chipped. Most of the smaller ones were veterans of the high sea as well. But there was one small ketch that was different. It had on a fresh coat of paint and no barnacles like the other boats to disfigure it.

A tall man in front of this ship who had been bending down to examine some cargo stood up. He was wearing a new blue jacket with brass buttons. He turned his head to talk to someone to his left.

Kit stood shocked for a couple of seconds. Then, before she knew what she was doing or even consciously recognized who he was, she began running towards the man.

"Nat!" she yelled, not realizing what she was saying. "Nat!"

The tall man in the blue jacket turned around and his blue eyes, which could shoot spits of fiery anger or twinkle with suppressed laughter, lit up now with pure joy. "Kit!" he let out before he began to run towards her as well.

The two met and they grabbed each other's hands. Kit was delighted. He was safe. She looked into his eyes and they were full of happiness... and something else. What was it?

Kit only realized then that she was holding a man's hands, a man who was not her fiancé. She quickly grabbed her hands away from Nat and blushed, looking at the ground and trying to ignore the sounds of all the shocked people around her.

"N-Nat, how is Hannah?" Kit stumbled.

"Chipper as a sandpiper. She and Gran have been great for one another," the sailor replied, leaning against a post, not noticing the disapproving glances thrown at him by the audience they had assembled.

"Where is the _Dolphin_? Where have you been, Nat?"

"Oh, she just hit a little storm. Got a little bruised, but she'll be all right. Dad says he'll be sailing her in a few weeks time. But what do you think of the new ketch?" Nat inquired.

"She's lovely." Something in Nat's voice, a hint of pride and happiness, made Kit look up again for the first time. She finally saw more of him than just his eyes. She noticed the smart jacket and the brass buttons and the way they made Nat carry himself. "Nat, you don't mean – you _can't_ mean – that, that she's yours. Why, she's even more beautiful than the _Dolphin_!"

"All but a few payments. She'll be mine from stem to stern by the end of this summer, so longs as it's a good one. Did you notice the name, Kit?" he asked, a bit of mischief in his tone.

Kit looked. "The _WITCH!_ How could you name it that? Does Hannah know?" she demanded.

"Oh, she's not named after Hannah, Kit," laughed Nat. "No, not Hannah. I hadn't gone ten miles down the river that day before I knew I'd left the real witch behind."

Kit was too busy looking at her namesake to really understand the meaning behind Nat's words. "Can I see her, Nat? Will you take me on board?"

"No, not yet." Nat was firm. "I want to see your uncle first. Kit, will he think it enough – the new ketch? There'll be a house someday, in Saybrook, or here in Wethersfield if you like. I've though of nothing else all winter. I love you. In November we'll sail south to the Indies. In the summer –" Nat broke off. "Kit, what's wrong?"

For Kit had grown steadily paler and she was now trembling. All at once, the realization of that look in Nat's eyes earlier hit her like a brick. He was _in love with her_! "You _love_ me? But – when? How? Why?" she managed to sputter.

Nat, thinking she was just in a bit of shock after so much news in such a brief period, from his coming back alive after months of being missing in action to his proposing marriage to her within five minutes, was not really very anxious yet. "Yes, Kit," he said gently, taking her cold little hands in his large capable ones. "I do. When? Well, probably since the time I saw you jump into the water after Prudence's doll, but I didn't know for sure until I saw you at your trial. You were so scared, but so brave and unselfish, trying to save Prudence from trouble by casting all the blame on yourself! How? I don't know. Does anybody know how they fall in love? Why? Because you're you. I could not help it. I had to love you. And I do. I love you, Kit."

Kit heard all this with a terrible feeling in her heart. She couldn't look into Nat's eyes as he told her all this, but at the end of his speech, she forced herself to look up. She saw his eyes, shining with love rapture, and she wilted visibly.

"I – I – I don't know what to say, Nat," was all she could get out.

Nat, sensing something amiss, tried to joke. " Well, you could say you'll marry me and then take me home to let me ask your uncle for your hand in marriage," he suggested uneasily.

"No, I can't," said Kit quietly, her head down.

"Why not?" asked Nat, afraid of the answer.

"Oh, because I'm already engaged!" Kit cried out in a fit of passion, looking up at him at last, her eyes red. "To William. We've been engaged since right after you left. I wanted to tell you before I told anyone else, but you didn't come. And then I had to tell everyone else, who mostly pretend to be happy but are really just shocked. And we're going to live in that house." Kit knew she was rambling. "But I do care so much for you, Nat! We must continue to be friends."

"Friends! Your friendship is not enough for me anymore, Kit. I want your _love_ – and you tell me I can never have it," said Nat hollowly, dropping her hands.

"I'm so sorry, Nat," whispered Kit. "Please forgive me."

"You have nothing to be sorry for, Kit," said Nat, pulling himself up straight. His eyes were dead, not pained, not joyous, not _anything_. "There have been times I thought you did care for me – that way. But now I know I had just been deceiving myself. Goodbye, Kit. I don't think I shall ever see you again. Goodbye for the last time."

With that, Nat looked away from Kit and headed back to the _Witch_. He ordered his crew to hurry up so that they could catch the tide to head to Hartford. Then he climbed the gangplank to his ship and disappeared from Kit's view.

Kit stared after him as he left her alone, surrounded by people. She looked wildly around her with desperate, red eyes, not seeing the multitude of people around her. The only thing she saw was Nat's face as she told him she was already engaged and the only thing she heard was his voice as he said, "Goodbye, Kit. I don't think I shall ever see you again. Goodbye for the last time." It kept pounding in her brain.

Kit turned around and fled, running into scores of people. She had to get away. She flew to the Wood home and up to her, thankfully, empty room in the attic. She buried her face in her pillow and cried over her lost friend. For once, that voice in her head was drowned out by her tormented sobs.

A/N: And that is the end of the actual book. Wasn't it sad? Do you like how I managed to skip all the months in between the last chapter and this one? It was to make up for spending 3 chapters on two days. ;-)

Disclaimer, Jr.: I know it's very similar to the book, especially in dialogue (with a few necessary changes), but I felt the book expressed it perfectly and I could just fiddle around with it to make it fit my own story. If you want to see the actual text, go to Chapter 21 of the book. Also, several of the lines are from L.M. Montgomery's _Anne of the Island_, one of my favorite books, from Chapter 20.

All right, I am now in a very chatty, very random mood and wish to cheer myself up, so if you do not feel like reading my very strange thoughts, please feel free to skip to the end where I beg you all to review. But back to my randomness. I love random comments, so watch out. I was reading _The Scarlet Letter_, by Nathaniel Hawthorne, earlier today for school and we have to take notes and answer questions about it. One of the questions was to identify the pathos, logos, and ethos in a particular chapter. I take notes by marking passages with Post-Its and Post-It Flags, which I call "stick-ums," and then going back to it. So, I had three different color Post-It packets, blue, green, and purple, and I was trying to decide which color for which –os. I ended up making purple pathos, green logos, and blue ethos. Why? Because certain words make me think of certain colors. For example, pathos is red (passion) and purple is closest. Logos is green, don't ask me why. And blue was ethos, even though the word ethos actually brings the color yellow to mind. I tried it by thinking of other random words. Some were obvious, or at least clearer, like 'majestic' was a deep, rich, royal purple. But others were less so, like I found out 'quantum' was orange. Strange, oui? I have also determined that I do not like being a junior. I thought sophomore was bad, but junior is a big year and all my teachers like to stock up on homework. I especially hate physics. I have learned about vectors for the past three weeks, and all I can tell you is that they are lines with a cone at the end and they have direction. That's it. I do not like marching band because we have to memorize music. So far this year, it's the Star-Spangled Banner (which I have had memorized from last year. Yay!) and the Raiders March from Raiders of the Lost Arc (which I do not think I will ever memorize, past the first 13 measures, which are rests). Urgh. I do have more random thoughts, but I think I will spare you for the moment. I told you I was in a chatty mood.

PLEASE REVIEW! I want to know what you think! I have reached the end of the book and I will be relying on my own imagination and what you guys give me. Please don't leave me hanging! Help me! Thanks for all your reviews for the last chapter. I got a total of 7, the most for a single chapter at the same time (meaning all those reviews came for chapter 8 when it was the latest chapter up)! I've gotten 7 for only one other chapter, chapter 1, but one of those came after I wrote chapter 6 or something. I am begging you, please, please review! I want to get between 8 and 10 for this one (a girl can dream, can't she?) at least. Please help! I don't know when I'll next update, but I hope it will be soon. No promises, though. Now I must leave. Vectors are calling me. :-( Help me by reviewing please! All reviews, so long as their not flames, cheer me up. So, make me happy and leave me a little note! Pretty, pretty please, with a cherry on top?

**Thanks to my original reviewers:** Bac210, KarismaJulian4ever, Febreez, Steph, Laura Depp, Mt, and Hikaru.

**Thanks to:** Sarralyn Numairsri, ffgirlmoonie, Bac210, and Halli-Raye.

**Author's Note:** Well, I'm back. I'm sorry it took so long. This past month has been crazy. I had prom, graduation and my 18th birthday (on the same day), my graduation party, all my friends' graduation parties, work, and lots of movie going. (Everybody, I recommend Pirates of the Caribbean II. 'Twas amazing.) It rained on every single senior event: Senior Cut Day, Senior Picnic, Prom, and graduation - where it was pouring. But I had a great time. Cried more on the last day of school than I have in the previous 6 years. If you read my random spewings above (sorry about that, by the way), I feel I should update you on what happened senior year. I ended up taking AP Physics and I loved the class, meaning the people in it. It was great - I was one of 4 girls in a class of 20, our class got along great, and we were constantly playing games. I quit band and found out I'm a band geek at heart. I hated english, mainly because we stayed on one book for 2 months that nobody read. But all in all, senior year was my favorite since 5th grade. Now, I'm not going to be able to update until July 20-something. I will be on vacation without a computer, so I'll be bringing my handy-dandy notebook (sorry again, I babysit a 3 year old). Please review, it'll make me so happy. I'm trying to get 5 reviews for this chapter, please. You are all awesome and I hope you're having a good summer.


	10. Second Thoughts

Disclaimer: I own some clothes, lots of books, and my imagination, but all the characters in this story belong to Elizabeth George Speare. 'Tis truly a pity.

A/N: Hey, y'all! (I've been a New Yorker my entire life, and yes, I _do_ say y'all unintentionally sometimes) Sorry it's been so long since my last update. School has been crazy. But the marching part of marching band is over until April or May so I'm happier.

**Thanks to my original reviewers: **Hikaru, Bac210, Star-Goddess-Sunaru, Steph, Killjoy69, Jennifer, Laura Depp, xshiruxkinobix, Stillhopeful, Allie Nick, and Amanda.

I'm glad you would have been able to pick up my little tribute to L.M. Montgomery! I adore her work and Anne of the Island is my favorite of the Anne series. Thanks so much for reviewing!

A/N: And now, for your reading pleasure (I hope), I reveal to you Chapter 10 (hey, I'm in the double digit chapters now!)…

Chapter 10: Second Thoughts

In a few days time, Nat and the _Witch_ had left Wethersfield. Their departure made a visible impact on Kit. Though not exactly chipper and upbeat these last couple weeks, she had been at least animated and lively, though somewhat biting and impatient. Not anymore. Now she was as one dead. She walked, ate, and talked as if she was not really there. There was nothing left in her. She did her chores around the Wood household mechanically, sweeping the floors until they shone and then some. She laughed with the family while they were all around the table, but her laugh was not what it was before. It was hollow and tinny. Kit had disappeared.

Everybody noticed it. The townspeople had not been shocked by her behavior since the day she grabbed Nat's hands on the dock. They always knew Kit was different and a bit strange (it must be from being raised with heathens), even if they did not know how far that oddness reached. What they didn't know was what was going through Kit's mind.

_Nat's gone_ echoed through her empty brain. _He's gone forever. And it's all my fault._ That was what stung – the fact that his departure had been her doing. The look of pain in his eyes – she had caused it.

And the ache in her own heart – that was her fault as well.

"Kit? Kit," a voice repeated.

Kit looked up from the hearth that she had been staring at to see her cousin looking at her.

"Kit? Are you okay? What were you thinking of?" Mercy gently asked, noting the glazed look on Kit's face.

"Oh, nothing. Nothing," Kit said, smiling as she shook her head to rid her old thoughts. In actuality, she had been thinking of something. Her head had been full of memories of Nat. Staring at the empty hearth, her knitting sitting idly in her hands, memories of Nat and Hannah had flooded into her brain. She could see him, smiling at her across Hannah's table with Prudence in the corner reciting her lessons; scowling at her stubbornness as she refused to go aboard the _Dolphin_; looking at her heartbrokenly when she said she couldn't marry him.

She took a deep breath and tried to rid her mind of his eyes. "Was there anything you needed, dear?"

"You are wanted in the company room," said Mercy, unconvinced but willing to let the subject drop.

Kit stood up and tried to smile reassuringly as she walked towards the room. Mercy watched her leave, her gray eyes troubled and unclear. She knew her cousin too well to believe that nothing was bothering her. She did not know what that something was, but she dearly missed the old Kit. She did not know that Nat had gone and would not have thought much of it if she had known. Kit had always been rather quiet with matters concerning the 'sailor boy.' Mercy had only learned of him when he accompanied her home that day after fixing Hannah's home. Mercy had liked him, his friendly nature and his frank blue eyes. But she had never thought of him much after that day.

Mercy tried to account for Kit's peculiar behavior and seemed to feel it most likely to be bridal nerves. Pressure, as well. The Ashbys were a powerful family, in Wethersfield and abroad. They were the model family. And Kit was soon to be a part of that family. Poor Kit. She never could live up to other people's standards and tame her wild spirit before. Maybe she had managed it.

Nonetheless, Mercy could not help missing the old Kit. She wanted her fiery, spirited cousin back. The passion that was evident in her every word was a vital part of making Kit Kit. She watched her cousin's retreating back enter the company room.

Kit, meanwhile, little suspecting the thoughts of her older cousin, joined the party of two in the room. Kit sat down next to William, who was discussing home details with Judith, who sat across the table.

"William, you must have one of those new, fashionable roofs. They're stylish, but they have a sort of elegance that will last years. Don't you agree, Kit?" questioned Judith.

"What? Oh, I don't know. 'Tis a nice style, I suppose, but I am more particular to the traditional kind, like the one Uncle Matthew built," said Kit, though she was not very interested in the subject.

William looked at her, surprised. "Really? I never thought you would be one to admire the traditional style in anything, Kit. I remember the first time I saw you. It was at church and you were most fashionably dressed," William commented, looking at her with obvious admiration.

"Well, people change. However, some styles never do," said Judith, changing the subject. "You ought to consider the new roof, William. I always pictured you in a house with a roof like the one on the house on the road to Hartford."

He smiled. "What else did you seen in my home?"

Judith grinned back at him, her blue eyes shining with happiness. "In the kitchen, there would be a beautiful wooden cabinet and…"

Kit's mind wandered as her cousin and fiancé began talking about Judith's dreams again. She sat there for nearly a quarter of an hour, her mind not concerned about her future home, offering her opinion only when asked for it. She watched the two in front of her, especially her cousin. Judith's eyes shone with a passion about the subject and her voice illustrated her interest.

After a while, Kit left the two, still discussing her home-to-be, while she went out for a walk. She needed to think.

Without realizing it, Kit found herself walking to the Meadows. She always seemed to end up there when she was troubled. The Meadows had a healing power for her, even now, though Hannah was gone. There was something about the way the quiet felt about her. It wasn't oppressive or painful, but it was almost as if though it was sympathizing with her.

She went over to the land where Hannah's little home used to stand and just sat there, thinking. Something about marrying William just did not feel right. Kit sensed that she ought to be excited about her future and interested in the design of her house and what she would put in it to make it a home. But she did not. There was an emptiness in her. Even if she was upset that she had disappointed Nat, should not her wedding help her get over it, at least a little? She wanted to feel like Judith looked.

Judith. Kit had studied her cousin this afternoon for the first time in a long time. And she saw things that had been hidden to her before. Judith was in love with William. Kit had thought her cousin to be over him, but it was plain enough in the way her blue eyes shone and how her voice trembled ever so slightly whenever she said his name, as if it was something precious. Kit realized that Judith had tried to repress her feelings so as not to get in the way of her cousin's happiness, like she had almost done with her sister's.

But that was another problem. Did Kit love William? Would she be happy with him? She certainly loved the way he looked at her and loved the way he adored her. She would not miss sweeping the floors everyday or weeding the garden and, if she became Mistress Ashby, there would be servants to do that work for her.

Unbidden, Hannah's words passed through her brain. "But 'tis never really an escape unless love is there." Was there love? Kit did not even know for sure if William loved her. He certainly admired her and thought her fascinating, but she did not know if that was love. Kit did not think she could spend her life with someone she cared nothing for, other than as a friend. _What is William to me?_

Memories suddenly began to crowd her mind. She saw Nat, standing next to her as she looked out towards America from the _Dolphin_. Then Hannah was there, sitting across the table from her, watching amusedly as she fingered a piece of coral. William was before her at the husking bee and she could feel the discomfort again. Goodwife Cruff was shaking Prudence, who had lost her doll. William was there again, asking her to marry him. She was on top of the roof, Nat laughing at her with pieces of straw in both their hair. William, trying to catch a ball of yarn. Nat's eyes full of pain. Hannah and the purple flower.

All of a sudden, Kit saw something that made her stop in her remembrances. Over by the far edge of the burned land was something – something purple. Kit stood up and went to examine it. She had been right. It was a purple flower, identical to the one Hannah had shown her all those days ago, sprouting from the ground. It was even more beautiful than Kit remembered. It grew there, despite the hardness of the winters and the intense heat of the fire. It was a little thing, but it filled Kit's heart so that her eyes filled with tears.

After a while, Kit decided it was time for her to leave the Meadows. As she headed back home, her head full of complicated and perplexing thoughts, she heard something. Looking up, she saw a black crow soaring above her, its black feathers gleaming like a rainbow as the sun reflected of its glossy plumage. It looked so free, nothing to hold it back from leaving all its troubles behind, that Kit envied it. She, too, longed to get away and not have to worry about anyone or anything.

Kit headed back home, still unsatisfied. The time spent in the Meadows, though calming, had not provided the answers she so desperately wanted. Did she really care enough for William to marry him? Or was she just fooling everyone, herself included?

By this time, Kit had reached home. As she entered the front door, she noticed that Judith and William had scarcely moved. They were still in the company room, still sitting across from one another, still talking and planning. Kit watched them silently for a while from the entrance until Judith spotted her and invited her back. Kit joined them, content to just observe.

Once again, she picked out Judith's feelings, but, this time, she also found something new. Kit _saw_ William. 'Twas very strange.

Kit left the tighter on the pretense of helping Mercy with the candle-making. If either had not been so absorbed in their talk, they would have realized that the Wood household had just made dozens of candles just a few weeks ago, as Judith helped and William had stopped by in the middle of it. But they did not and Kit left for the kitchen.

Kit entered the thankfully empty kitchen. She was very confused and bewildered. After a moment, Kit went to stand in front of the mirror, hoping to clarify her thought. She remembered the past year or so and tried to think for herself. _Will I be happy with William? _she thought. _With whom do I want to spend the rest of my life?_

Immediately, the answer to her first question came to her. _No_ sang out so clearly, so definitively in her mind. Not even a second later, the answer to Kit's second question appeared. While staring at herself in the mirror, Nat's face began to appear. Kit gasped from astonishment as she saw herself staring into his expressive eyes, eyes that she had thought of often without knowing what their power over her meant. There he was, smiling at her like he had that day at Hannah's on the roof. His eyes were both happily smiling and providing her with strength that she so desperately needed to prevent her from falling to the floor.

Kit tore her eyes away from the mirror and stumbled to the bench at the table. She collapsed on it, dazed. What had just happened? Taking a hard look at herself had awakened something in her she did not know was there. She was still so surprised by what had appeared in front of her eyes that she could not trust herself. _Am I in love with Nat?_

She could still see his eyes, holding her like an anchor.

His eyes. Anchor. Ship. A memory washed over Kit suddenly. Or a dream, really. Once, she had awoken in the middle of the night feeling very happy. She knew it was a dream but she did not care about its meaning. She was content to just let the feeling of happiness wash over her as she lay in bed, smiling into the night. When she had reawakened at daybreak, she could not remember the dream, but just the feeling of absolute calm and peace and, well, _happiness_.

Now she remembered. She and Nat had been on a ship, the _Dolphin_, standing at the bow and watching as the beautiful shores of Barbados came closer and closer. The two of them had been standing hand in hand, just watching. As the memory came back to her, the shores had dimmed and were almost gone. But Nat was still beside her. And so were the feelings she had experienced that night not too long ago.

After this memory, Kit knew the answer without a doubt. _Yes, I am in love with Nat and must have been for a long time. Even Hannah knew it_, she thought remembering a certain day in the cottage and a piece of coral.

Kit felt something awaken in her that she had not felt for days. The feeling the dream had left her with was back. She felt _alive_ again, like she was her own person. It was a wonderful feeling and she had missed it.

After this revelation, Kit stood up and went to the company room, expecting to find the two still in their seats. Standing in the doorway, she looked at Judith and William, seated in their expected positions and so absorbed in one another's conversation that they did not notice she was there. After a few more moments of uninterrupted observance, Kit spoke out.

"William? I need to speak with you," said Kit and she walked back into the kitchen.

A/N: I am _soooo_ sorry it's taken me so long to update! I completely understand if you all hate me (please don't). My stupid inspiration faerie has decided to strike for some reason and I've written this chapter literally a sentence a day, basically. I tried to make a long chapter to make up for it, but I can't write for a long time without losing the point. You may not believe it, but the more reviews I get, the more it motivates me to update. The numbers make me want to continue because people seem to like it. Please review! You guys helped me surpass my goal! Thanks! I have a vague idea about what to do for the next chapter, so I hope to have it up by my break in March or April. If I take as long as I did this time, feel free to leave me threatening reviews or e-mails (my e-mail address is on my bio page). I really don't think it will take that long though.

Side note: I found someone in my school who looks almost exactly as I picture Nat to be. He's been in my grade for the past 5 years or so, but he's grown his hair out now, so he looks more like the picture in my head. I saw him because he was in my square dancing group and he has those bright blue eyes like I see in Nat. Oh, and he's actually taller than me (big plus)! Just felt like sharing. Review!

**Thanks to:** Sarralyn Numairsri (yay for ice cream),ffgirlmoonie (thanks!), Bac210 (it's been amazing), and SingingPerson (I love multiple reviews. Thanks so much!).

**Author's note:** I am back! I went on a cruise that was my graduation/birthday present...so much fun! I got so tan, but I was also eaten by bugs. But good news for everybody, I finished chapter 14 (where I was before my story got erased)! And I'm on a roll, so it shouldn't be too hard to finish up this story. Also, I've been working on my story on fictionpress. If you guys want to check it out, look up 'The All-American Reject' by Moonlit Rendezvous. If not, don't worry about it. Please just review this and you'll hold a very dear place right next to my heart (or a dearer place). See you soon!


	11. To Tell the Truth

Disclaimer: I would love to own the stories of all the books I read, but I don't even have my own characters in my fic to own. I own my ideas and nothing more, unfortunately.

A/N: Well, I'm back! I am finally on Spring Break, meaning school is letting me rest. Writing this has been a wonderful break from studying for APs and looking at colleges. I have stayed within my deadline (nearly). Thanks for all your support. Please review! Actually, my break has just finished and I've taken one of my APs…one more to go.

**Thanks to my original reviewers: **xkiroxshinobix, Stillhopeful, Stasya, Steph, MIDNIGHT-PIXIE, Bac, Taima1, Latinachikita, and Bethany.

Chapter 11: To Tell the Truth

It was all over.

Kit sat, stunned. In less than an hour, her whole life had changed. She was still slightly reeling from the shock of it all. She thought back to when it all began, not that long ago. William had entered the kitchen…

* * *

William entered the kitchen to see Kit turned with her back towards him. She did not seem to notice him. 

"Kit," he uttered to make her aware of his presence, closing the door from the hallway into the kitchen. "Was there something you wanted to say to me?"

She spun around. There was a slightly frenzied look about her and her eyes shone with passion, but when she spoke, her voice was calm and deliberate. "Yes, there is," she began. She took a deep breath before saying, "I'm sorry, but I can't marry you, William."

William simply stood there for a moment, silent and still. Then he said, "I've been expecting this, Kit."

Kit blinked. Did he know? She had been expecting an attempt to win her over, or angry words, or something. But not _this_.

He continued, "I have been told that it is often common for one to feel as you do before a marriage. Nerves, that's all. 'Tis natural. I'm sure they will all be gone in a – " He stopped abruptly.

Kit was shaking her head. She had realized what William was referring to and knew she had to stop him from holding onto hope any longer.

She took a step closer to him. "William," she said, looking hard into his eyes, willing him to believe her. "I cannot marry you."

William saw the resolution in her eyes and knew nothing he could say would change her mind. He visibly wilted. Suddenly, the whole atmosphere of the room became oppressive and was pushing down on him. He found it difficult to remain standing. He dragged his feet forward to collapse onto a chair at the kitchen table, where he sat slumped over.

After a moment in which he tried to compose himself, he looked up and asked, "Why not, Kit?"

The obvious pain he was in shone through his eyes and caused his voice to tremble when he forced himself to ask the question he had to ask, as much as he knew he would hate any answer he was given. Seeing him like that made Kit hate herself for doing this to him. Should she tell him the truth – that she was in love, not with her fiancé, but with another man? A man she did not see for months at a time and who always managed to infuriate her no matter what he did? A man who broke her heart every time he left and who always brought a smile to her face when he reappeared? A man who could torture her and drive her nearly out of her mind with his stubbornness and fierce pride, but who was so complex he could challenge and interest her? A man whose piercing blue eyes were so deep she could drown in them as easily as if they were the ocean? No, of course she should not. Another answer would suffice.

Kit took a deep breath. "I don't love you," she began. Seeing an exasperated look on his face and knowing he was going to interrupt her, she continued hurriedly. "I know you know this, but I realized something today. I cannot marry someone if I do not love him."

Kit stopped pacing, which she had not realized she was doing, and turned to face William, who was following her with his eyes from his seat at the kitchen table. She went to the seat directly across from him, sat, and looked deep into his eyes, which looked slightly bewildered.

She smiled slightly. "There is another reason for why I cannot marry you."

Even though he did not say anything, William's eyes plainly asked, "There's more?"

Kit nodded. "You don't love me either, William."

William's reaction startled Kit. She had not expected him to do anything other than try to convince her of his affections. She had never seen him like this. He stood up so quickly that Kit was amazed. Now it was he who was pacing. He looked very agitated and upset.

"William," Kit began in a consoling tone, intent on calming him. She did not know what to do with this William.

"No. No, Kit," William snapped, not seeming to hear her. "'Tis one matter to tell me you cannot marry me because you don't love me, but to tell me that you will not marry me because _I_ don't love you!" His voice was rising heatedly with passion. "Oh, no, that is another matter entirely. I know people think you a witch for you peculiar behavior, for knowing things you should not. But to tell me I'm not in love. You do not know what I am feeling. _I_ know what is in my heart. And I know that I _am _in love!"

"Yes, you are," Kit said quietly, gently. Her serenity surprised him. "I did not say that you were not in love, just not in love with _me_. There is a difference between admiring and loving someone."

William had stopped pacing and was now simply staring at Kit.

"You admire me, William, for my old lifestyle, for my individuality, maybe even for my oddities that you mentioned earlier," Kit continued, a little light in her eyes. "You have been loyal and, I admit, I have loved your admiration and devotion. You were kind to me when I first arrived here and you never ran even when my ways continually shocked you. But that is not love. Love is something much more than kindness and admiration. _You _know this. You are in love, William, but not with me."

While Kit was explaining herself, William managed to calm down. He was gazing at Kit with a look of wonder. Then he abruptly turned, opened the door, and walked out of the kitchen without a word.

"William?" Kit called after him, tentatively.

He did not turn around, but he said, "I must go. I need to think. Goodbye, Kit."

William continued to the front door. Before pulling it open, he looked into the company room, where Judith was still, intent upon her knitting. He looked at her a moment, his face quietly lighting up with understanding. There was no visible difference on the stoic face other than a subtle change in his eyes, but Kit saw it. This time William did turn around. He saw Kit through the open door of the kitchen. She had not moved, but sat, watching him from the table. She gave a small tired, knowing smile that showed William she understood. He returned the look, and then opened the front door.

He was gone.

* * *

Kit heard a soft thumping noise approaching her across the wooden floor of the kitchen. She did not pick her head up from its resting place on her arm on the table. Mercy put her hand gently on Kit's shoulder. 

"Is everything all right, Kit?" she asked tentatively. She never knew what to expect from her cousin nowadays. Sometimes she simply looked into hollow eyes, eyes that were not really seeing anything. At other times, she experienced Kit's wrath, something she did not try to provoke and never deserved. Mercy was never sure about what Kit would do next. She had not been herself lately. To Mercy, this tragedy was like a beautiful spring day without the chirruping of the birds to wake one up in the morning. Something was missing. Kit had always been unique, different from everyone she had ever met. She added something to everybody's lives to make them interesting. Once Kit had been in Wethersfield for a few months and the necessary adjustments had been made, most people had come to love her for being herself, her strange ways included. Mercy certainly had and she had had a hard time imagining her life before Kit's arrival and what it would be like without her passionate spirit. Unquestionably, it would have been dull. However, these last few days had given her idea of what it would have been like. She did not like it. Worst of all, when Kit was not, well, Kit, it was a bit frightening. If she was not being herself, she completely stopped being. Mercy hated to see her beloved cousin in such a state.

However, this time, when Kit looked up, Mercy was relieved to see the real Kit looking back at her out of those dark eyes. True, they were sadder and more tired than the eyes that belonged to the Kit she had known before. But they were Kit's eyes. They were wiser and more mature now, not as innocent, but they were definitely hers.

Kit gave Mercy a little smile. "Yes, dear. Everything is all right now."

A/N: Yes, another chapter finished! I'm sorry it's so short. I would like to thank you all for being so patient with me. You are the best. I have no major news that I feel I must share, so you are all spared for the time being. I will skip ahead to beg you all to review, something I have not done in a while. I have politely requested and hinted (oh, so subtly, may I add) the past few chapters, but I am now on my knees begging. If you read this story, please, _please_, review! I love all reviews. Thank you in advance. I will try to update before summer, but you must be patient. My offer on threats is still up for grabs if you want to take advantage of it (for an example of a good and entertaining threat, look to Taima1's review for Chapter 10). Once again, please review! Until next time…

**Thanks to:** Singingperson, ffgirlmoonie, Sarralyn Numairsri, and Halli-Raye.

**Author's Note:** Do you all hate me now? I'm sorry it took so long to update, but I think I have good reason. I've moved into my dorm room, had Welcome Week, and I have classes pretty much everyday. I am not sleeping at college. I'm so exhausted. So please review and make me feel better!


	12. Saying Goodbye

Disclaimer: Do I own _The Witch of Blackbird Pond_? Let's see…I own a bookcase stuffed with books, a reading lamp without a bulb, three milk crates (actually Yaffa crates) full of "literature" from colleges, and too many shoes. So, no. I guess Kit, Nat, and all their friends still belong to Miss Elizabeth George Speare. Shucks.

A/N: Welcome, my friends! I'm sorry I didn't update sooner, but school has been keeping me busy. I took the SATs a few weeks ago. Then the next Saturday, I took the ACT and had my dance recital a few hours after. The following Friday, I had my piano recital. And all this is on top of classes and finals. Thank goodness junior year is over! Why did I tell you all this? Oh, yeah, to apologize. I'm sorry. Here's chapter 12.

**Thanks to my original reviewers: **xkuroxshinobix, Latinachikita, Lucyfan001, Nicnac, MIDNIGHT-PIXIE, Steph, Actress19, Taima1, TheChickenWhoCrossedTheRoad, Sapphire Sprite, and Bac210.

Chapter 12: Saying Goodbye

Kit folded the calico dress and placed it in her trunk. How much had happened since she had worn it that first day in Wethersfield nearly two years ago!

It had been almost a year since Kit had broken off her engagement to William. Later that year, Mercy had become Mistress Holbrook. Her and John's wedding had been lovely. Mercy had made a beautiful bride, with her eyes sparkling with happiness and hope. Everybody had been invited, and nearly everyone attended. Mercy had always been so kind and gentle that all wanted to share in her joy. Unlike at Thankful Peabody's wedding, there was no bad news to mar the party. There was only good news for the couple for the rest of the year. The good news had not even finished yet.

On top of the dress, Kit placed a pair of white lace gloves, the very pair that Judith had so admired.

The past year had been good to Judith as well. At Mercy's wedding, she had danced with William. The two fit so well together, it was nearly magical – although of course no one in that strict Puritan society except Kit would ever put it that way. The announcement that Kit and William were no longer engaged had caused quite a stir in Wethersfield. People were sure William had ended it because he realized that he could not handle Kit's peculiar antics. Kit did not bother to correct them. What did it matter? These same people also spread rumors of the two being on bad terms. However, here they were proven wrong. Kit and William were perfectly civil, even friendly. In fact, it was Kit who pushed him to profess his feelings to Judith, although no one ever knew that. Kit had never really believed in destiny or fate, but after seeing everything this town went through and how everything always seemed to work out for the best, she was not quite as sure. After all, Mercy and John had come together despite engagements and Indian attacks. And, despite everything Judith and William endured, including a most bewitching and enchanting cousin, they were engaged to be married the following spring as well.

Kit smile as she packed away a book she had lent Prudence a week ago that had been returned three days later.

Prudence. Prudence had been a surprise, a pleasant one. Ever since the trial, she had been happier and more like what a child should be. It seemed as though her father had kept his promise. No longer dressed in rags, she was not very much unlike all the other Puritan children in Wethersfield. Except for her fire. That unquenchable spark that Kit had first seen in the downtrodden, scrawny girl was still there, making her very special. After being properly fed, Prudence was no longer a scrap of a child, but was becoming a very pretty girl. Her eyes glittered with laughter and her hair shone with life. Goodman Cruff had sent her to Kit and Mercy's school the next fall. She had been placed first with Mercy, but advanced to Kit's class later that same day. She proved to be Kit's best student. She learned quickly and remembered everything she was taught. Kit began to lend her her own books to read. They had been her favorite stories as a child and she loved sharing them with this gifted girl. Prudence devoured the books and retuned them within the week. That girl was truly one of a kind.

With a sigh, Kit strapped the trunk shut and stood up. She was once again surrounded by her seven leather trunks, each full of possessions. It was all very similar to two years ago. However, there was a big difference – only one trunk was filled with her things. The other six had Mercy and John's belongings. The three were leaving Wethersfield.

John and Mercy had spent nearly a year of their married life under the Wood's roof. The time had been blissful. They had every intention of staying for at least the whole year, but the church at Saybrook had opened up and they had asked specifically for John. John had finished his studies with Reverend Bulkeley and had made a few sermons in both Wethersfield and the neighboring villages. It was obvious that he had a gift. As a result, he had been offered the churches in many towns, but he chose Saybrook because of its relative proximity to Wethersfield. Neither he nor Mercy could bear to be too far from the people who had been so kind to them. The couple had decided to leave rather soon because Mercy was actually expecting her first child. John thought it best to move before it became too hard for her to travel or to see about her home. When they had broken the news to the family, there was of course congratulations and grief. They had all worried for Mercy. How would she be able to look after her home while expecting a child? But then Kit had volunteered to help. She would take care of the house when Mercy no longer could, and then she could help with the baby if needed. Her offer was accepted gratefully. She had proven herself time and time again. Kit's reasons for leaving were purely selfish. She was tired of the pitying looks of the friendly villagers and had had enough of the suspicious glances from the less pleasant ones.

They had packed quickly and tonight Kit found herself surround by luggage. Her one trunk contained everything she had. Almost all the possessions she had brought from Barbados were gone. Most of her beautiful silk dresses had been sold. She no longer needed them; they were no longer a part of her lifestyle. Those she still had were mainly of sentimental value. Other dresses had been given away. Judith, of course, received the peacock green frock she had so admired. Mercy had an understated blue and yellow dress. Prudence was now the owner of the dress Kit had worn in church that first Sunday. Of course, it was much too big for her now, but Kit had a sneaking suspicion that she would soon grow into it. Prudence also had a few of Kit's favorite books to keep. William's present had, of course, been Judith and his freedom. Aunt Rachel received that bonnet that had transformed her two years ago. Uncle Matthew was harder. Kit did not know what to give as a farewell present to the tall, silent man who had opened his home to her.

She would think of it later. For now, it was late and she was tired. She, Mercy, and John were leaving tomorrow and she needed sleep.

Kit climbed the stairs to the room she had shared with Judith for two years. She lay down in bed with her cousin and blew out the candle she had brought with her. She closed her eyes and went to sleep in this house, in this old familiar way, for the last time. Tomorrow, all she had left to do was say goodbye.

* * *

Kit awoke early the next morning, before dawn. She lay in bed for a moment, just thinking in the darkness. She would be leaving Wethersfield today. 

She quietly got out of bed and went downstairs. She headed to the kitchen with plans to make breakfast for the family one last time. When she got there, she saw Aunt Rachel beginning the preparations. They smiled one another and the two women began making the meal in silence.

At breakfast, the family had not talked of the upcoming departure, but of other everyday things – William's house, the crops, the weather. It was a beautiful day, for which Kit was glad. She wanted her last memory of the town to be bright. Although breakfast was spent in denial, as soon as it was over the entire household began to get ready.

Kit headed upstairs to pick up and little things she left behind. She found several items on her bedside dresser and hastily stuffed them into her pocket. She even found a present fitting to give her uncle. She hesitated before picking up a small, delicate piece of coral. She looked at it until someone called "Kit!" up the stairs. She put it in her pocket, carefully. She looked around the room once more. Then she turned around and left.

It was time for Mercy, John, and Kit to board the ship. The family had been staying their farewells. Kit had already said goodbye to Judith, William, Aunt Rachel, and Prudence, who had surprised Kit with her appearance.

While Kit talked with Uncle Matthew, Mercy was trying to comfort her mother. Aunt Rachel, who had teared up when with Kit, could not restrain herself and burst into tears when her daughter approached. However, Mercy was Mercy. She reminded her cousin of her reaction to her lack of a dowry.

"Mother, Saybrook is not that far away," Mercy said practically.

"I know, dear," sobbed Aunt Rachel, "but you won't be here."

Mercy put an arm around her shuddering mother and spoke soothingly in soft tones that Kit could not hear.

Kit and Uncle Matthew just looked at each other for a moment. Then Kit pulled something out of her pocket. It was a gold pocket watch.

"It was my father's," she explained. "When we lived in Barbados, my grandfather was the only father figure I had. I loved him dearly, but he was never a parent to me. He knew that. So, on my tenth birthday, he gave me this. It had belonged to my father. He, my grandfather, always planned to give it to me when I came of age, but he saw I needed it then. From then on, I've always kept this watch at my bedside, where I can look at it before going to sleep. It has been a great comfort to me. But now I want you to have it. I know I have been a difficulty for you, especially in the beginning. But you have been like a father to me. Thank you."

Kit held out the watch, which Uncle Matthew wordlessly took. He had listened silently to her explanation. He did not insult her by trying to refuse her present, which obviously meant a lot to her. He just looked at it and placed it in his pocket. He then looked into Kit's eyes.

"It is only natural that I have acted towards you as a father should. You _are_ my daughter, Kit," he said, his voice low.

Kit looked into his bright eyes and saw his soul. There was so much there. Pain. Joy. Pride. Regret. Love. Kit had never seen so much emotion in her tall, silent, stoic uncle. She was touched and impulsively leaned in to embrace the man before her. Uncle Matthew was clearly startled and awkwardly patted her on the back a few times. He then enveloped her in a brief hug before gently pushing her towards the ship.

"It is time for the ship to leave. You'd better go," he said tersely, hiding his pain.

Kit walked towards the ship which Mercy and John had already boarded. Before stepping off the Wethersfield soil, she turned around. Prudence, William, Judith, Aunt Rachel, and Uncle Matthew all looked at her. She waved once and took her foot off the land.

When the boat was leaving the dock, Kit stood at the stern watching her family disappear. She watched until she could hard see them anymore, their outlines blurred by the tears in her eyes.

A/N: And that is that. First off, I would like to apologize if it did not come out the way I wanted. I was rushing like crazy to finish this chapter so I could post it. If I did not post it within the next few days, you would have to wait an additional month for this chapter. See, I'm leaving the country for vacation and will not return until mid-August. So do not expect any updates before then. I will have very limited computer access. But do not worry. My notebook is coming with me, and, as I write everything in there first anyway, I will continue to write. Who knows, I may even finish the story and how quickly I post the following chapters will depend solely on how many reviews I get.

On that note, thanks to the nifty hit counter, I know that people have been at least looking at my story and not reviewing, unless they are the same people who already reviewed. But I would like to take this moment to beg anybody who is reading this story to please review. I welcome all different kinds. Praise, constructive criticism, even just your thoughts about life if it relates in the smallest way to my story. Let me know! Okay, I'll see you all in about a month. Please review!

**Thanks to:** ffgirlmoonie, Singingperson, and Sarralyn Numairsri.

**Author's Note**: Ok, so I'm in college now. This is crazy. I haven't been in New York in over a month! I miss it _so_ much. But I love where I'm going, even if school is getting in the way of my social life. But I've been working like crazy and have had hardly a free second in which to even think about writing. I have to leave for my world politics class in about 15 minutes, so I'm going to keep this kind of short. You are all awesome. I love reading your reviews. If you read even the slightest bit of this, please leave me a review. I don't really care what you say, just let me hear from you. And, a little nudge, if you review with suggestions, I might update faster because I won't be constantly experiencing writer's block. Ok, I have to go, but I hope you all had a great summer and, if you're in school, are enjoying at least one class! Review! Mucho gracias!


	13. Saying Hello

Disclaimer: You know the deal. I own nothing, Elizabeth George Speare own everything. It's very sad, I know.

A/N: It has now been over a month since my last update. Have you missed me? I'm actually writing parts of this chapter about halfway to the end of my vacation in this beautiful country. Instead of telling y'all where I was, I will give a clue in 5 of my responses. It's a game now, you see? (I'll explain the rules at the end of the chapter.) I love games – all kinds of games. If you guess right, I'll figure our a prize. Now onto my clue-filled responses. You probably won't have to look hard – I never claimed to be subtle. But, you never know, I may try to be sneaky. (Hope everyone had a good summer!)

**Thanks to my original reviewers: **MIDNIGHT-PIXIE, Latinachikita, Sapphire Sprite, Taima1, TheChickenWhoCrossedTheRoad, YellinYee, Bac210, Nicnak, Jessica, and Sailor Attitude.

A/N: Hope everyone had a great summer and now…

Chapter 13: Saying Hello

Nearly two weeks after the trio left Wethersfield, the old boat bumped into the port of Saybrook. It had been a hard journey. The ancient ship had a particularly difficult time with the rough waters and had been tossed about quite a bit. Mercy's seasickness, in addition to her morning sickness, had forced her to stay in her room for most of the voyage. Kit had no such problems and spent her time watching the dark sea. She loved the water in all its many moods and it fascinated her to no end.

John held Mercy's hand and guided her by the elbow as he helped her off the ship. She was still very unsteady on dry land. Kit followed closely behind them. She walked slowly and looked around, remembering the last time she had been here. Here, in Saybrook. Nothing much had changed. The same gray box houses line the roads, the same smothering mist covered everything. Looking around, Kit felt a depression settle down on her in this forlorn place, where she did not even have enough family to make life bearable.

All of a sudden, the sun broke through the clouds and a golden light dispersed the dreadful mist. Kit was fairly amazed. The town had been transfigured. True, those houses were still gray, still boxy, but they no longer seemed as abandoned. In the distance, she saw the wheat crop, a rich golden color, swaying with the light breeze. There were flowers everywhere and vegetable waiting to be harvested, still green and leafy.

Kit had never seen Saybrook this way. She felt that in a town which could look like this, life could not be too bad – at least, not much worse than life at Wethersfield.

* * *

Kit was standing in the middle of a, if not exactly sparkling, at least respectable and presentable company room. The last minister, a kind and generous man, had donated his own house to the church of Saybrook and it was to this home that the three from Wethersfield had gone. However, the last minister, despite his many virtues, had his share of faults just like everybody else. He had not been a very good housekeeper and when the trio arrived a week ago, they had found most of the house covered in a layer of dust at least two inches thick. At least, it felt that way to Kit, who had been cleaning since within an hour of first entering the house. She began with the kitchen, moved on to the bedrooms, then the other rooms, and finished with the large company room. Mercy and John had helped at times, but they were busy greeting visiting neighbors and becoming acquainted with the congregation. 

Kit met comparatively few people at church the previous Sunday. She was introduced to all the town's selectmen and their families. For the most part, they had all seemed rather dull and placid, with the exception of a few whose eyes sparkled with life and thought despite their best Sunday dress and behavior. Of the townsfolk, she knew few. However, there had been a surprise that day. While waiting for John and Mercy outside the church doors, she had felt someone tap her on the shoulder. Turning, she saw the smiling face of Mistress Eaton.

Shocked and overjoyed, Kit had grabbed the older woman's hands and exclaimed loudly. "Oh, how glad I am that you are here!"

Laughing, Mistress Eaton put her arm around Kit and led her away from the church door. "Kit, you have not changed a bit since I left you to return to the _Dolphin_ two years ago."

The mention of that oft-thought-of ship brought back memories of a certain former sailor. Kit stopped smiling, but the mother of that particular person kept chattering on so infectiously that Kit had to laugh along with her.

Kit soon found herself walking towards an old tree, under which stood a woman with as many folds and lines on her face as the tree. She was a tiny woman with white hair tumbling over her forehead. Her bright blue eyes were deep and looked youthful despite her evident years. Kit could not stop looking at these familiar eyes in an unfamiliar face.

"Kit, this is my mother-in-law, Anne Eaton. She lives with me when I'm home during the summer. Mother, this is Kit," introduced Mistress Eaton.

The tiny woman smiled and held out a thin had. "It's very nice to meet you, dear," she said in a singing voice. "Of course, I've been wanting to meet you for so long. I've heard so much about you and only good things – from a very reliable, trustworthy source," she added, her eyes twinkling.

Kit stared. Could she mean…? No, surely not. Kit tried to recollect herself and managed to stammer out, "I'm sure what you heard about me cannot all be true."

"Did you jump into the river to get a child's doll? Did you teach in a dame school? Did you jump into the river again to help an old woman?" demanded this old woman with considerable force and authority. When Kit, still in shock, mutely nodded, she smiled as if to say, "Well, then."

Mistress Eaton began to talk again and Kit felt herself begin to relax. They talked of old news and memories. Kit's nerves began to settle down. Mercy and John joined them soon after. After the introductions were made, Mistress Eaton and her mother-in-law complimented John on his excellent sermon and spoke to Mercy of their own experiences as new mothers.

Kit had almost returned to her old self by the time they were preparing to leave when Nat's grandmother spoke again.

"You three must come to supper at our house on Wednesday evening. I will cook. I make an excellent beef stew," she said.

Mercy smiled gratefully. "Thank you very much, Mistress Eaton, but we already have plans for Wednesday. Maybe another time in the future."

The tiny woman waved her hand around, as if fighting off all useless information. "First, please do not call me Mistress Eaton if you can help it. My name is Anne. That other one makes me feel old. Second, if you cannot come Wednesday, come Thursday. I insist."

Mercy looked at John and smiled. "Well, if you insist, we have to come, don't we?"

Nat's grandmother smiled, satisfied. "Good. And I want all of you to come. My source is staying with me right now and would want to see _you_, especially, I'm sure," she added to Kit.

Kit made a faint attempt at a smile as she walked away with John and Mercy. All her anxiety came flooding back. Would she have to see him again? She did not know if she or her pride could handle it.

* * *

Kit's mind came back to the present. She was once again standing in her newly cleaned Company room. The Cuthbert family was coming in a few hours. It was Wednesday afternoon. 

It was now late in the afternoon the following day. Thursday had arrived too quickly. John, Mercy, and Kit were preparing to leave to go to the supper. Kit was still nervous, but anxious as well to get the dreaded meeting over with. She was the first one out the door.

The walk to the Eatons' home, though nearby, took a while because of Mercy's leg. Kit was silent the whole way. Mercy and John chatted merrily, not noticing. When they arrived, John helped his wife in, while Kit followed slightly behind. They were led into the company room, where, sitting in a chair by the fireplace, was…

"Hannah!" Kit exclaimed. She ran around John and Mercy to hug the old smiling woman. "Hannah!" How are you? I can't believe I forgot you were here!"

The old woman was laughing. "Yes, I've been here for about a year, dear child. Ever since Nat brought me. Let me look at thee. Thou has not changed, Kit," proclaimed Hannah.

Kit smiled a bit. "Everyone keeps telling me that. I don't know why – I think I've changed a great deal."

Hannah heard the sorrowful note in her voice and took a closer look at the girl – only to find she was a girl no longer. Kit had become a young woman since she had last seen her. There was something in her eyes, maybe it was wisdom or sadness, maturity or understanding, or maybe a combination of all these things. She was not exactly the same. Hannah took Kit's hand and held it to show that she understood and agreed.

Dinner went well and, as Hannah was the only "source" present, Kit thoroughly enjoyed herself. She remembered now that she had told her friend about her plunge into the river and had often talked over her problems as a school teacher. Hannah had even been there when Kit had taken her second dive into the icy waters. Of course, it was rather obvious now.

Since her "discovery," or, more accurately, her misunderstanding, Kit had returned to her usual self. She laughed and talked. When the elder Mistress Eaton invited her to join in a walk with Hannah and herself, she readily assented.

During their little walk, Kit found Anne, as she once again insisted on being called straight away, to possess an unexpected sense of humor. She found her first impression of Nat's grandmother to be wrong because she found herself liking this little lady with those piercing blue eyes immensely.

The perfect reunion, however, was not to be. One incident marred the evening stroll. As they were returning to the Eaton home, Hannah turned to Kit and said with a smile, "Let us go in now, Kit. Thomas should be back soon," before heading into the little house as if there was nothing amiss with her words.

Kit hung back and looked at Anne, worried. Anne had the same anxious look on her lined face as Kit had on her smooth one. "She's been doing things like that since she arrived, but it has become more often lately," Anne whispered. "I'm worried, Kit, but I don't know how to help."

Kit bit her lip. Truth be told, she did not know what to do either. But she desperately wanted to help her old friend. "I don't think we can really _do_ anything besides make sure she does not hurt herself and try to help her through these moments," she answered helplessly.

Anne nodded and went in. Kit followed shortly after. She was not happy with her response. It did nothing to help Hannah, but she was at a loss. She hoped she could come up with something to steady the old woman's wandering mind.

When Kit returned to the sitting room, Hannah was back in her chair by the fireplace and John was helping Mercy up.

Mercy smiled at Kit before telling Mistress Eaton and Anne, "Thank you for everything. It was so nice to meet you all. Dinner was delicious, but we must go now."

"Oh, of course," said Anne. "It was our pleasure. Thank you for coming. I am sorry to have kept you so late. You all must come back and see us all again."

Mistress Eaton nodded and said her goodbyes.

Kit, meanwhile, was saying farewell to Hannah. She kissed the old woman's weathered cheek. "I'll see you again soon, okay, Hannah?"

She nodded and gave Kit's hand a tight squeeze. "'Twas good to see thee again, Kit. Be well."

Kit, John, and Mercy left after one last wave to the three women. Kit followed behind again, lost in her thoughts, as the others progressed to their nearby home slowly. It had been wonderful to meet Anne and to see Mistress Eaton and Hannah again. But Hannah's state had upset her. She had seemed so tired. Hannah was an old woman and, if her mind was wandering more frequently now, perhaps she was reaching the end of her life.

Kit hurriedly pushed that thought away. She did not want the words "Hannah" and "death" to ever be put in the same sentence, the same paragraph even. Rather than continuing with such unpleasant topics, Kit's mind switched to one she could enjoy and laugh over.

_At least there are a few people here who will not be completely shocked by my behavior this time_, thought Kit with a nostalgic smile and a somewhat mischievous glint in her dark eyes.

A/N: More time has passed in my story! Well, I haven't actually written any other chapters (my vacation was far too busy), but I did a lot of thinking and have a basic outline. But I **_need_ **your thoughts and ideas to help me along. It will make updating much faster, and trust me, you're going to want that. I am entering my senior year of high school and will be busy filling out college applications and then experiencing full-blown senioritis, which I have been suffering from in increasing seriousness since 8th grade at least. I will be very stressed out. So you must try to speed the process along. That being said, **PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Rules to Play**: No purchase necessary (hehe, that was fun). One guess per reviewer. For your guess to count, you must: (1) have a name on the review (something I can use if I want to incorporate it into the story); (2) review **this** chapter; and (3) include a comment about this story – thoughts, ideas, anything. Your guess must be in before I update. If you guess right, but do not review, it will not be counted. Game ends whenever I update. I hope you all win! And I cannot wait to see your guesses!

**Poll**: Just a quick question. Do you guys think I should change my penname? Stella Maynard comes from the _Anne of Green Gables_ series. She is like me in many ways (though I have Phil's indecisiveness in full) and her first name is remarkably similar to my real first name and nearly identical to my nickname (I never told you guys my real name, did I? If you can guess _that_, you are a genius. I'll give you hints. It's incredibly rare to hear anyone say it correctly. It's not your typical American name. The only time I found it belonging to anyone else (spelled the same way) was in a French book of martyrs. This girl was murdered by her father when she was a teen for her beliefs. Cheery, huh?) So choose from below:

stella maynard

c'est la vie – the name I use when I don't want to sign in

other – please provide a choice

A/N: Okay, I'm actually done now. I'm sure you can tell I'm a rather chatty person. One last thing before I go – **PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Thanks to**: ffgirlmoonie (yes, you probably already read this. I am not reconstructing it, but this site removed it do to improper grammar or something, so I had to repost and now I'm trying desperately to get my numbers of reviews back up to what it was before. I've not been succeeding.), Sarralyn Numairsri (you wouldn't really throw tomatoes at me, would you? I pout at you. And I can't tell you what happens because then there's no surprise, see? So please don't hate me, the story is coming to an end, so all questions will be answered soon hopefully), and Singing Person (thanks for all the encouragement, it means a lot!).

**Author's Note:** Hi, I'm alive! I don't know how long it's been since I've updated, but it feels like a long time. I hope you all have had a wonderful time since I last posted. I got a 95 on my economics midterm! So I'm happy, but I've already taken this class (I just didn't get the AP credit) so I know most of it. Plus I have another midterm in a few weeks and I haven't been paying any attention in class. I've been doing calculus and Italian instead. Whoops. On a side note, I don't know if you guys know what this is, but I'm addicted to facebook, which is seriously making homework so much harder to do. But anyway, this is the last already-seen chapter. Next time I update, new material! Please update. Before my story was deleted, I was up to over 90 reviews by this point. So please review to make me happy! Have a good day!


	14. Down Comes the Rain

Disclaimer: 'Tis a tragedy. I still own very few things, among them is not _The Witch of Blackbird Pond_. I'm tearing up at the moment.

A/N: Greetings, all! I began writing this chapter when I was still in high school (wow, how long ago) as something to cheer me up. Why? Because I twisted my ankle…again. That's right. Again. That was the 7th time I twisted the same ankle. I was supporting my high school's football team at the regional semi-finals and I fell (how's that for school spirit?) and then I was in quite a bit of pain, but it got better. Yay.

**Thanks to my original reviewers:** Nicnak, Sapphire Sprite, Stillhopeful, Holly C.R., Bac210, VolleyballAngel05, Padfoot, MIDNIGHT-PIXIE, febgirl, ffgirlmoonie, WaterFae110, and Lark of the Poets.

**Responses**: Well, thank you all for participating in my poll. As you can see, my penname is the same. Sapphire Sprite, my nickname is Stelly (and I'm not a murderess. I can't even kill a spider, mostly because I'm terrified, but that's not the point.). Congrats to my two winners, Nicnak and Bac210 (Bac, I need a name or I can make some brownies and eat them in your honor – your choice. Also, good luck with your Regents. I never had 5 in a year; the most I had was 4. But I found there is a good side to them. I received a scholarship because of my Regents average). Everyone else who provided a name, I'll see if I can work them in, but no promises. Thanks to all my faithful and my new reviewers! Your reviews honestly make my day! Now onto the story. I apologize for the lack of dialogue, but this chapter was very necessary.

* * *

Chapter 14: Down Came the Rain

The rising sun stained the cornhusks pink as they swayed in the light breeze, a breeze characteristic of the late spring season. Kit sat by the window in the early morning, watching the transformation from night to day. It was still quite early; no one else was awake yet.

Kit treasured these moments. Her life had been very busy this past year. These moments just after sunrise were the only time she had to herself. Life in the Holbrook household was never dull and rarely was it quiet. Little Madelyn made sure of that. She was less than six months old, yet she screamed as though she had years of practice. She was so much trouble, but everybody loved her. She was quick to trust and loved to smile.

Yes, John and Mercy were now parents. Maddie had her mother's mesmerizing eyes and her father's high forehead. She was a beauty and a darling, but she kept her parents, especially her mother, busy. Kit helped as often as she could, but she was once again teaching dame school at the Eaton's home. Her pupils loved her and their parents respected her. She did no more playacting with stories from the Bible, but she did smile. She taught all ages with her little tricks and, will her encouragement and bits of Hannah's blueberry cupcakes, which were every bit as delicious as they had been on that first day Kit had met her, meant that her students were willing and able to learn.

All was not the same in Wethersfield either. Kit had returned on her own at the end of the previous summer for a very special occasion. Judith and William had married and now lived in the gorgeous house he had started to build years ago. Judith had made a beautiful bride and William's long face had been transformed by happiness that day. Kit's lovely cousin had never seemed as exquisite as she had that day. Kit had attended the feast and had even dance with William once. Uncle Matthew and Aunt Rachel were sad of course; there had been three girls in their home only a couple of years ago, but now they were all gone. But Judith was not moving far, giving them comfort. Neither John nor Mercy could join Kit because the pregnancy had been too far along. But Kit had been happy to go and wished the newlyweds all the luck in world. They truly seemed as if they were meant for one another.

A couple weeks later, Kit had said goodbye to her aunt and uncle. Judith and William had promised to visit within the year.

When Kit had returned, the leaves in Saybrook were beginning to change. The trees were a riot of bright colors. A few months later, it was winter once again, the only season Kit truly disliked. But, this year, there was a wonderful memory to brighten the gloomy months. Madelyn Holbrook was born. Ever since then, quiet time had been hard to find.

But she loved her life. For the most part, it was very satisfactory. The dame school was very fulfilling. There was nobody quite like Prudence, with her quiet fire, but a few girls had managed to surprise here. One of them she had seen at Meeting that first Sabbath. Nicole, a young girl of 6, had had a mischievous glint in her green eyes when the two had been introduced. This little troublemaker loved to laugh and could not sit still for more than a few moments without fidgeting. She reminded Kit of herself at that age. Her grandfather had always scolded her for not keeping quiet. Kit looked forward to teaching her every week. Another girl, Risa, had a humbled confidence about her that made her impossible to forget and just as hard to dislike. The two were so different from the Puritan children with whom Kit was acquainted. She would see them again later today. The only times Kit was really unhappy were at night. She saw Mercy and John sitting together with little Maddie beside them, brimming with happiness. They were so happy together. But Kit had no one to share secret smiles with. Even though she was quite lonely, she never complained.

But now it was time for Mercy and John to rise, as indicated by Maddie's whimpering. Kit rose and walked into the kitchen to prepare breakfast, smiling slightly to herself.

* * *

Dark clouds were converging quickly in the distance. Kit ignored them. They weren't bothering her. Actually, at the moment, nothing was bothering her. It was a strange, but very welcome, change. She continued to stare at the sky above here, which was still blue, thinking of nothing particular, sleeping with her eyes open. She was blissfully unaware of what was going on around her. She knew, deep down where she was still partly conscious, that this would all change the moment she sat up. She chose to ignore that irritating voice and instead enjoyed her peace.

A crow in the nearby forest gave a startled caw and flew from its perch. Kit sat up, startled herself, and looked wildly around. She had lost herself in her thoughts once again. Sighing, she heaved herself to her feet. The storm clouds _were_ moving rather fast and she should probably return home.

She was not looking forward to her return. Judith and William had come to visit, which was nice, but their happiness was slightly depressing for Kit. It was obvious the two were deeply in love and Kit, still in love herself, was unhappy. She had no one to share that feeling with.

After standing, Kit looked around. She found her bonnet on the ground among the broken husks. She bent down to pick it up and held it in her hand, not in the mood to put in back on over her hair. Kit often came to the cornfields to think or escape. Sometimes she visited the forest, when she felt the swaying crops were much too calm. Today, however, she felt the darkness of the green trees was too oppressive for her. The cornfields were more open and reminded her of the Meadows in Wethersfield.

Kit began to walk back home. She was lost in her thoughts about Wethersfield and her memories there (Prudence, the trial, Hannah, Nat in the stocks, the sickness) that she did not even see the people who were going about their business at the same time. The strange looks they threw at her, she missed those completely. She did not notice the half-smiles most of them wore as they looked at her. Most of Saybrook's residents liked her and did not want to say anything about the pieces of dry hay and husky that were entangled in her hair. If she were heading home, there was no need to embarrass her, though it may have been best if she were to put on that bonnet she was clutching so fiercely.

By the time Kit reached the Holbrook household, the entire town of Saybrook was enshrouded in darkness. Looking at the sky, she could see lightning sear through the seeming night. A few seconds later, a roll of thunder caused Maddie to start wailing, something Kit heard while still outside.

Opening the door, she was greeted with a surprise. Illuminated by the light lent by a dozen candles around the company room, her family was sitting across from one another at the table. There was no surprise in that. The two sisters had spent hours talking and exchanging news, while William recounted the latest information about the two eldest members of the Wood household to John, who was eager to hear of the couple who had done so much for him and his wife. No, the surprise lay in the two figures playing a large part in a very heated conversation. Anne and Mistress Eaton sat between Mercy, who was tending to a still bawling baby, and John, who was watching in amusement as Anne shook a finger in William's stunned face.

"Now, young sir," reprimanded the elderly woman, "you ought to know this. 'Twas King James who was interested in magic and King John who signed the Magna Carta in 1215. Were you never taught history?"

William, still shocked, looked around at the people surrounding him, all were smiling slightly. "I s-suppose not, madam." He caught Kit's twinkling eye as she entered the room. "Kit," he called out desperately, "did you know that King John signed the Magna Carta?"

"Of course," she answered loftily, sweeping by the table to stand next to him. "But then again, my dear cousin, I am a teacher."

"My dear, you would know that even if you had grown up on an island filled with heathens and rarely observed the holy day," stated Anne, throwing Kit a small wink.

Kit laughed. "'Tis true enough. Grandfather always wanted me to know as much about the world as possible. He used to say if I knew how far we have come, I would realize how far we have yet to go."

Anne nodded solemnly. "Wise man, your grandfather," she approved. "I have the same belief. I will take it upon myself to teach _him_ –" she sent a glare at William who still appeared to be dazed "– all I know of important English history. I daresay Hannah and I will be able to knock some sense into his thick head."

The family chuckled. Kit looked around, noticing something for the first time. "Where's Hannah?"

"She's at home right now. When we left, she did not want to join us," explained Mistress Eaton, speaking for the first time since Kit had entered the room.

Just then, a crash of thunder resounded through the tiny room. Maddie screamed. Everybody else was startled at the ferocity of the storm, which was clearly approaching them at an alarming rate.

"Oh, my," whispered Mistress Eaton. "I cannot leave Hannah by herself in the house. I'll just run home and stay with her until this all passes over," she added, standing up with the intention of putting on her hat.

"Wait. No, I'll go," protested Kit. "I'm already standing; I'll be quicker. If I hurry, we can both return here before the rain becomes heavy. If not, I'll stay with her."

Mistress Eaton hesitated. "Well, all right," she conceded, although Kit did not hear her as she was already out the door.

Kit began to run towards the Eaton homestead, determined to beat the rain. Despite her best intentions, three feet from the front door, the rain began to pour. It was as if the lining in the sky had ripped in two and a river in the heavens was plummeting towards the earth and her head. Thankfully, she was almost there. Attempting to hold her dress free of the mud, Kit raced to the Eaton home. She knocked once, but did not bother to await an answer. The rain had not slowed any. Entering the company room, she dripped water from her very damp dress onto the shining wood floors. In the corner, sitting in her rocking chair, illuminated by a single candle and the embers of the dying fire in the next room, was Hannah, somehow napping. Kit smiled slightly and walked over to one of her first true friends. Bending down, Kit held onto Hannah's wrinkled hand and gently shook her shoulder.

"Hannah. Hannah," she whispered. "Wake up."

Hannah blinked and looked at Kit. She regarded her with questioning eyes, obviously trying to place her. After a moment, she smiled. "Kit, what are you doing here?"

"Everybody was worried about you. There's a storm outside – I don't understand how you slept through it," said Kit with a chuckle. "I came over to bring you back with me. We don't want you to be alone." She glanced at the window behind her. "Come, I think the rain is lightening up. We ought to make it."

"She tried to stand, but Hannah tightened her hold on Kit's hand. "Kit, dear, I'm not alone. Thomas is out back trying to make sure the pond does not reach here if it begins to flood. We must wait for him."

She settled down snugly in her chair, obviously with no intention of moving anytime soon. Kit sighed tiredly. It was not a surprise to her that Hannah thought Thomas was still around. In the past few months, the old woman had forgotten reality several times. Kit was always so sad after such occurrences; it hurt her to see her friend in such a state. However, experience taught her that the only thing she could do was wait until the spell passed. Eventually, Hannah would forget the reason she was arguing. But, until then, the little woman could be surprisingly strong.

Kit sat down beside her friend after lighting more candles. She watched the rain falling outside through the dark windows. It had started to pour again. As a child, Kit had always loved storms. There was something about the ferocity, the danger, the energy of a storm that appealed to her. Especially when she was at home, tucked into her warm bed with a book, and the wind lashed the rain against he windows. It always made her feel so safe for some reason. This had yet to change.

She stayed in her seat, only attempting to coax Hannah to move when the rain let up for a few moments, but the old woman was being stubborn and refused to rise until "Thomas returns." Outside, the time between a bolt of lightning and a crash of thunder was lessening. They were nearly simultaneous. The storm was almost upon them.

Kit though she heard something by the door, but as soon as she turned to investigate it, there was a flash of lightning in the window and a heart-stopping crack of thunder that shook the tiny house followed by the front door opening without her help. In the doorway stood a figure, its face cloaked in darkness.

Kit gasped.

* * *

**Thanks to:** Sarralyn Numairsri (I love Italian and acutally know two tenses now, but I'm switching back to French next semseter and will continue with Italian over the summer. I was cheering for France...don't hate me. I deleted the responses to make the chapters shorter, but the answer was France - where I spent my summer. Please continue with your cheering - it makes me happy), ffgirlmoonie (No problem, besides we're all a little crazy - that's what makes us interesting), Dark Morwen 863 (Oh, thank you. They said I had some grammatical errors, I believe. I was very sad.), and Singingperson (I hope you don't feel too sad about Hannah, and I have no idea how to spell that either. I always loved the Anne of Green Gables series. Gilbert was my favorite, but I also really liked Stella. My nickname, however, is Stelly. By the way, I love your suggestion).

**Author's Note**: Okay, so this was a completely new chapter, so I expect plenty of reviews and feedback...please! I'm sorry this took so long, I had it finished and printed out, but I had to transfer it to another computer because the original wasn't letting me onto the intenet and I didn't have a flash drive, so that meant I had to retype the whole thing, which is very hard to do when you also have two research papers to write. But it is a good way to ignore the work. So, basically, I'm sorry. It's winter break in less than three weeks and I will try my hardest to get another chapter out by mid-January. The story is almost over, so hopefully you won't have to wait to long between updates. Once again, I'm sorry and please review. Leave me a note about anything: this story, your life, questions about my story, questions about me, anything really. Have a good day! Also, this chapter felt a bit off, so if you find any mistakes or places I could make clearer, please let me know. Okay then, ta-ta for now!


	15. In the Midst of a Storm

**Disclaimer**: Not a bit, my dears. I don't own anything. Boo.

**Author's Note:** There's dialogue in this chapter! Also, at the end is a long author's note where I explain a few things and basically profess my love for all of you. You might want to read it. It's up to you, of course. And I'm just wondering, does anybody here watch _The Office, Heroes, _or _Grey's Anatomy_? Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 15: In the Midst of a Storm

Kit took a step back, away from the door where the figure still stood. Outside, another flash of lightening tore the sky apart, while a clap of thunder shook the tiny house. Kit did not notice. Her attention was transfixed on the man, for it was a man, in front of her.

Suddenly she heard a familiar voice ask, "Kit?"

The man stepped into room. He removed the hood of the cloak he was wearing and gazed through the near darkness to look into Kit's face. His hair was longer than she remembered and it was dark and clung to his head due to the rain. The stubble on his jaw indicated that he hadn't shaved in a couple of days. But his eyes were still the same unique shade of blue that could fill her with such joy or cut her to the quick.

"Nat?" she gasped and then stammered, "W-what are you doing here?"

He flashed a smile that she had once known so well and had come to miss so much in the past months. "Why, I'm visiting my mother and grandmother. And Hannah, too, of course."

"Oh, of course, of course," Kit muttered, glancing away, ignoring the peculiar twisting sensation in her stomach.

Nat looked at her. "Kit? Do you mind if I come in? It's really quite a storm out there."

"I'm sorry! Of course you should come in. It's your family's house after all. Oh, you're dripping wet! You take off your coat and I'll go rekindle the fire so you can warm up." Kit began to move around between rooms.

Nat took off his coat and hung it by the door. He saw Hannah sleeping in the corner of the next room and continued into the other room where there was a freshly lit fire blazing. He pulled a chair closer to the fire, grabbed a small blanket from the chest in the corner, wrapped it around himself, and sat, staring into the fire, waiting for it to heat up.

Kit walked in a few minutes later with a steaming cup. "Here you are. Some tea should warm you up a bit."

He took the offered cup. "Thank you." Looking over the brim, he turned to her. "Kit, are you well? You seem a bit…flustered."

She looked down into her hands. "Oh, I'm fine. You just frightened me."

Nat continued to silently gaze at her. She looked the same for the most part. Her hair was as untamed as ever and her eyes, he had noticed in the few moments when she actually looked at him, still had the same fighting spirit though, somehow, they seemed sadder than he remembered.

"Kit," Nat called. She looked up, startled. "I have a fairly serious question for you." She raised an eyebrow. "What are you doing here?" he asked with a small grin.

She laughed. "Oh! I was in the corn fields earlier and I didn't leave until it was ready to storm. Then I went home and I saw your mother and Anne there, but no Hannah. I didn't want her to stay here alone, so I came to bring her back with me, but the storm broke as I was running over here. Obviously, it's pouring rain out there, so I decided to wait here until there was a pause in the downpour, but Hannah wouldn't leave until Thomas returned." She glanced with a smile at the old woman, still slumbering in her chair by the window. "And now she has fallen asleep again."

Chuckling, Nat said, "Well, that sounds like the two of you. But did you say _home_?"

"Yes. Although, it's really Mercy and John's home. And Maddie's as well, I suppose. I just live there," Kit rambled. Seeing his bewildered look, she continued, "I guess you don't know. John and Mercy are married; Maddie's their daughter. John is the reverend of Saybrook. I came with them to help, since a new baby, a new home, and the duties of a reverend's wife would be daunting to a perfectly healthy woman.

"Besides, there was nothing left for me in Wethersfield. As much as I love Uncle Matthew and Aunt Rachel, I wouldn't want to be the spinster indefinitely living in their home. Since William and Judith were married, I decided to come with Mercy.

"And, now, I'm here, where I won't be in the way as much."

Kit let out a long sigh and looked back into the fire. Nat sat silently. When he did not speak after a minute, she turned to look at him and could see the reflection of the fire in his eyes. "What is it?" she asked.

He blinked and shook his head. "Sorry, Kit. 'Twas a lot of information at once. I just realized how long I have been gone. Let me see if I understand all this." He took a deep breath before continuing. "You did not marry William, Judith did. Judith did not marry John, Mercy did. John is the reverend here and lives in that house over there with Mercy and their daughter, who is Maddie. You live here as well because you want to help and not be a burden. And you are _here_ because Hannah is and you did not want her to be alone during the storm. Do I have all this correct? Did I miss anything?" he asked, giving her a slightly overwhelmed, questioning look.

"No, 'tis all. Oh! I'm also teaching the dame school," Kit added after a moment.

"That's wonderful, Kit. You were always great with Prudence," he said, smiling and looking into the fire. He turned to look at her again and she felt her heart swell. He held her gaze and said seriously, "I am glad to see you again, Kit Tyler. _Not_ Mistress Ashby. And I cannot believe you would ever be a trouble to your aunt and uncle; you are like a daughter to them."

Kit worked hard not to let the blush rise to her cheeks. "Perhaps, but even a daughter, treasured and loved, can be a burden. And, yes, I am still Mistress Tyler." She added in a very low mutter so Nat could not hear, "And I probably always will be." Louder, she continued, "I realized I did not love William and I knew he did not love me either. 'Tis for the best. He and Judith get along splendidly. You'll be able to witness it yourself; they are staying with us right now."

She turned to look at the young man sitting beside her. He was as much a mystery as he had always been. "And what of you, Nat? What has become of you since I last saw you…how long has it been?"

Nat chuckled, glancing at his hands. "Too long. Are you sure you want to hear of my adventures? It may take a while," he warned.

Grinning, Kit nodded, settling back in her chair with her own cup of tea. Nat told her tales of _The Witch_, of James's marriage to a young woman with brown hair and green eyes named Lily, and of Barbados.

Kit listened, enthralled. The storm continued to rage outside, but she was perfectly content at the moment to be sitting near the man she loved and to listen to his voice, a voice that had always been able to calm her. She could confess it to herself, if not to anybody else, that she had missed Nat dearly. She knew he was the reason she ended her engagement with William, though she would never tell him so. The thought of never talking to him again had hurt her more than she cared to admit.

After some time, Nat ran out of things to recount and the two sat in comfortable silence. Hannah grunted in her slumber, startling the two young people, but bringing them to the subject of memories. As they revisited past days spent together, the rain began to slow, though neither of them noticed.

Suddenly, a cloaked figure appeared at the door for the second time that night. "Kit!" the figure called out. "Where are you?

"We were worried. We didn't think it would take this long to convince Hannah to come with –" Mistress Eaton, removing her hood, entered the room where Nat and Kit were talking. She stopped suddenly when she saw her son and rushed to embrace him. "Nat! What are you doing here? I've missed you!"

Nat laughed, looking down at his mother who reached slightly over his shoulder. "We've been making the runs between the islands and America. My ketch is still a few miles offshore, but I thought I would come by to visit, maybe spend a couple days, so I rowed myself here. I came here straight away, but only Kit was here, and Hannah, though she's been asleep the entire time. We've been visiting." He gave his mother another embrace. "I've missed you, too. And Grandmother. Where is she?"

Mistress Eaton gave her son a smile. "Oh, I left her at the Holbrook's." She gave Kit a wink, adding, "She was very busy lecturing William. She has moved on from history to literature." She and Kit laughed. "Poor boy. Mother can be quite intimidating. Well, come on, you two. We must eat and you must tell us all about all your travels. I'm sorry, Kit, you'll have to listen to his ramblings again." The two hurried out of the room.

As Mistress Eaton and Nat set about getting Hannah ready to leave, Kit said in an undertone, "I don't mind."

* * *

After the Eatons and Hannah left, Kit found herself in the kitchen with Mercy cleaning up after their near feast. John was putting Maddie to bed and Judith and William were in their room packing, as they would be leaving the next night.

Mercy turned to her cousin. "Kit, are you all right?"

"Of course I am. Why would I not be?"

"Nat."

Kit paused for a moment. "Oh. No, I am fine. I'm glad to see him again."

Mercy gazed at her intently. "Are you really? I know you are in love with him."

Kit gasped and dropped the spoon she had been cleaning. Turning to her friend and cousin, she stammered, "Wh-what? I am not in…what are you on about?"

"Kit. It's my legs that are weak, not my eyes," Mercy said gently. "I've seen the way you look at him. You've been in love with him since he walked you home all that time ago, before I even knew his name."

"Oh," Kit weakly managed. She sat on a stool and looked at her hands that she was wringing together. "You won't tell anyone, will you?" she asked, looking up with shining, wet eyes.

Mercy gasped and sat on a stool next to her. She gently guided Kit's head to rest on her shoulder as she wrapped her arms around her younger cousin. She stroked her hair and waited until the sobbing subsided before continuing, "Of course not, dear. I don't think anyone else has noticed. John doesn't know your heart as I do, Judith and William have never been able to read subtleties, and the Eatons were too busy drinking the boy in to see. But I truly believe you should tell Nat."

Kit shook her head violently. "I cannot! Mercy, I didn't tell you this before, but Nat asked me to marry him before and I refused. I chose William over him. And now I realize I love him and it's too late. I don't deserve him, Mercy. Don't you understand?"

Giving a small smile, Mercy said, "No, dear, I don't. You made a mistake, yes, but you realized it and fixed it. You have been a kind, caring, devoted, loving woman. You deserve to be happy."

"But I'm certain he has moved on. He has probably forgotten about his former feelings for me and just remembers me as a friend. I cannot stand to be rejected by him. Better be his friend then nothing at all," Kit cried.

"True as that may be, you don't know for certain that he no longer loves you. You should tell him how you feel," Mercy advised.

Kit took a deep breath and was silent for a moment. Then she stood up, wiped away her tears, and walked back to the plates that had been used during dinner and scraped them clean. With her back to Mercy, she declared, "I cannot. He doesn't need to know; 'tis better if he never knows. He'll be leaving soon and that will be the end of it. We'll just be friends again and talk as we used to. I shall be his peculiar friend who acts without thinking and who is constantly getting herself into scrapes. Love need not change anything."

Still seated on the stool, Mercy shook her head at her cousin's back, silently berating Kit's obstinacy and pride.

* * *

**Thanks to:** **ffgirlmoonie** (YES!!!), **Hannah** (Thanks for your support and excitement and continue to review!), **Bac210**, **Meagan**, and friend of **CrimsonScarz** (Oh, I wish your computer would let you review! But thanks for liking my story so much to get somebody else to review for you...it means a lot to me!). I will be sending longer responses with the review button or I'll send an e-mail to anonymous reviews if they leave an address from now on.

**Author's Note:** I know, I know, I'm a terrible person. It's not exactly mid-January. But before you all attack me, please understand that I did have my reasons. I missed the second week of school because I had to deal with personal family…events that required me to not be in the country. Then I had to make up all my work and try to catch up, which I never really did. But no matter, the year is over now!

I know this chapter is short, but I thought it better to post it now than make you guys wait longer for a chapter with more words, but no more details. Now, as I was writing this chapter, I realized I'm a very into clichés. Well, I knew this already, but I love clichés and I assume many others do as well and that how they become so cliché. Also, I've lost inspiration for this story and I cannot make myself write all the time the way I think these characters would act. I'm trying, but it's hard. So if they seem off, I apologize in advance. Or is advance gone now and I'm just apologizing? I'm a bit tired...sorry.

Anyway, it's summer for me now and I will try to write and finish this story up. There are only two chapters left. And I know what I want to happen, so hopefully it won't take me too long to update, but, as we know, my word means nothing when it comes to update deadlines. I hate deadlines. But I promise that I will write and this story will be done before 2008. Hopefully. Two chapters shouldn't take too long to write, right?

So, I'm gonna sign off now. Please review. Speaking of reviews, I was thinking about the number of reviews I have received for this story, from before it was taken down and this version, and the number is staggering and so amazing. I love all you guys for sticking with me through my attempts to write Kit's story. It can't have been easy all the time, especially since, I'm so terrible with the updating thing and I'm not that great of a writer…what I'm trying to say is thanks for your support and I love you guys. Have a good summer!


	16. Blueberry Muffins and Confessions

**Disclaimer:** I'm not holding my breath…

**Author's Note:** So, here we are. It didn't take me that long to update, right? Well, it's less than five months. And perhaps my longest/wordiest chapter to date…

* * *

Chapter 16: Blueberry Muffins and Confessions

"Ti-Tim-Timothy Hale sa-sate, _sat_ on a pail," stammered the young boy with messy brown hair and light brown eyes, slowly sounding out the syllables on the slate he held in his hands.

Kit smiled encouragingly. "Well done, Timothy. Very good, you have a difficult name to read."

A laugh burst out from the kitchen. "You should try learning to read _Nathaniel_. There's a reason I call myself _Nat_ – three letters is simpler to understand at a glance."

Ignoring her giggling students, Kit glared at the man who was leaning against the doorframe between the kitchen and the company room, where dame school was held. "I told you to wait in the kitchen for me," she scolded, although her eyes were shining and she could not keep a hint of a grin from forming on her face.

She turned her back on him as he smirked, focusing her attention on her beginners. The six little students carefully read the alphabet from their readers, "Ay, bee, cee, dee, ee, eff…"

As they continued, Kit walked over to her other students who were attempting to write for the first time. She showed Nicole the proper way to form the first letter of her name. She felt somebody watching her and looked up. Nat had yet to move from his post by the door, a small smile on his face and a twinkle in his eye.

As she gazed back at him, her memory returned to earlier when he had appeared….

* * *

As Kit finished her baking, she heard a loud knock on the door. Putting the food down on the table, she ran to the door while trying to untie her apron from behind her back, calling to the person who was still knocking, "I'm coming! One moment!" Finally managing to free herself, she quickly pulled open the door, gasping, "I'm sorry, I was in the…"

Kit's voice trailed off as she saw who had been knocking. Nat looked slightly surprised as he took in Kit's appearance. With a sparkle in his eyes and a smile on his face, now cleanly shaven, Nat greeted her, "Hello, Kit. You're looking as well as you did last night. I was hoping we could talk more?"

Kit blinked. Then, recovering, she replied, "Thank you. You, on the other hand, look better than you did last night; you're dry. I'd love to talk, Nat, but my students will be here in a few moments. Remember, I am still a school mistress."

"How could I forget?" Nat grinned. "But why are you holding an apron then?"

Chuckling slightly in embarrassment, Kit glanced at her hand which was still clutching the flour-covered apron. "Well, I promised that I would make them some blueberry muffins because, when Prudence came to visit, she told them all how Hannah used to feed her blueberry muffins while she read. She then read a passage from John's Bible and all my little children are convinced that they will be similarly proficient. And who am I to say it won't be so? So blueberry muffins have been made, not as tasty as Hannah's, of course, but decent, I think. After all, Hannah did teach me."

Nat had followed Kit into the kitchen as she spoke. "She gave you her recipe? For her blueberry muffins?" he asked, his eyes wide. "I asked her several times every year for that recipe and she never gave it to me."

Kit laughed. "She must like me better than you…or maybe she just forgot that she didn't want to share it with anyone," she quietly finished.

Nat looked at her sadly. "Kit, I'm sure you more than deserve that recipe and I know Hannah realized that and chose to give it to you. She probably wants you to pass the recipe down to your own daughters, make it a family heirloom of sorts," he tried to comfort her with a small smile.

Not looking at him concentrating instead on wiping the table clean, Kit gave a small chuckle, "Maybe." She then turned to the young man who was neatly stacking all the dirty dishes and announced it a firmer voice, "Come with me; I need your help to set up the benches and seats for school."

The two returned to the company room and put it in order. As they placed the second bench in the correct spot, there was a knock on the door. As Kit went to answer it, she pointed over her shoulder, "Nat, can you just place a stool there and there?"

Kit opened the door and saw a young girl and her mother. "Hello, Nicole. Why don't you come in? I'll see you in a little while, Mistress Stone," she said as Nicole's mother departed.

Nicole tugged on Kit's sleeve. "Mistress Tyler, why is there flour all over your face?" she asked curiously.

Kit's eyes widened. She treated Nat to an accusatory glare, although he only shrugged innocently, but he did have that mischievous gleam in his eye that she knew so well as he put the last stool in place.

Kit looked away from the sailor and bent down to Nicole's level. "Well, I have a surprise for you. I will tell you, only you mustn't tell anyone. Can you keep a secret?" she asked Nicole, whose green eyes shone as she nodded in excitement. "I made blueberry muffins as a treat and I'm going to give them to you at the end of class. Now, remember to keep this a secret between us. I'm going to clean myself up and then I'll be right back."

Standing up, Kit gave Nicole a gentle push to the company room as she went to wipe her face free of flour.

After giving herself one last look in the mirror, Kit was certain she looked presentable. She returned to the company room to find Nicole sitting on one of the benches, listening raptly to Nat, who was telling her all about a kitten he had had when he was seven. The young girl was smiling and laughing and Nat seemed to be enjoying himself as well. Another knock interrupted them and Kit forced herself to enter the happy scene to open the door.

When she returned, another young girl, Risa, was by her side. Kit turned to Nat with an apologetic smile, saying, "Maybe you should wait in the kitchen until class is done, Nat. It shouldn't be more than an hour. We can talk after."

With a nod, Nat left the room, only glancing back once to see Kit talking to the two young girls with a big smile on her face…

* * *

"Risa Bennett saw a bucket with a dent in it," confidently read Risa Bennett, looking up at Kit with a proud look in her shining eyes.

Kit smiled. "Very good, Risa. You are all doing very well," said Kit, addressing the rest of the class. "I even have a reward for you. Do you want to tell everyone what my surprise is, Nicole?"

The young girl squirmed in her seat. "Blueberry muffins!" she squealed.

The class broke out into excited chatter. Kit tried to hide her smile as she left them and went to the kitchen. She raised an eyebrow when she saw Nat sitting at the table with a quarter of a muffin left in his hand.

"I was bored, Kit. I know you did not believe you could confine me to a room filled with the enticing aroma of freshly baked blueberry muffins and not sample one," he stated theatrically. After a slight pause during which Kit gazed at him unbelievingly, he added with a grin, "Or three. Truly, Kit, these are amazing; almost as good as Hannah's."

Kit gave him a skeptic look before instructing, "Take that plate and come with me." She added over her shoulder, while leaving with a plate of muffins, "You should have followed a profession on the stage rather than the sea."

Nat picked up the plate full of muffins and followed her back into the room with eager children.

"Everybody, this is my friend, Captain _Nathaniel_ Eaton," Kit told her students, ignoring his glare, although she did feel a slight twinge in her heart. "He's eaten the same muffins as Prudence when he was younger, and he can read almost anything.

"Everybody line up in front of either me or Captain Eaton. Only one muffin each. If there are more left at the end, maybe we can ask Captain Eaton to divide them for us."

The students ran to line up. Two boys who had been in the front of Kit's line took their muffins and hid them in their pockets before joining the end of Nat's line, but Kit noticed and told them to go sit down or they would get nothing later.

Once everyone had received one muffin, Nat cut most of those remaining in half and all the children, even the two offenders, were given a little bit more to eat. While they ate and waited for their parents to return, Nat and Kit talked a little.

"Where's the rest of the family?" asked Nat. "I haven't seen anybody yet today."

"There out somewhere, talking, I'm sure. I told them I would join them in the fields later for lunch. It's to be a goodbye meal for Judith and William. Oh, no! Lunch! I completely forgot about it when I handed out those muffins!" Kit worried, glancing around the room at all the happy little faces, many covered in crumbs and blueberry bits.

Nat laughed. "Kit, I ate three of those muffins and I'm still ready to eat some more. I'm sure everybody here will be ready to eat again in less than half an hour. In fact, I do believe I see somebody who may be trying to sneak another into his pocket."

Kit turned around quickly. One of the boys from earlier was indeed reaching towards the plate with the few remaining muffins. "Anthony," she called out warningly. She sighed and turned back to Nat, who was grinning.

"So Judith and William are leaving? That's the reason for the trunks by the door, I suppose. I can't say I'm very sorry; I don't think William has forgiven me for those pumpkins in the windows yet. He kept glaring at me when he thought I was looking the other way."

Kit gave a surprised little laugh, saying, "I had forgotten about the jack-o-lanterns. I wondered why he refused to speak to you. But, yes, they are returning to Wethersfield tonight."

She glanced out the window. "The parents are coming now. Perhaps I should explain to them about the muffins," she muttered as she ran to open the door, leaving Nat standing by the window, thoroughly enjoying himself and the view he had of Kit attempting to apologize to an amused father.

* * *

Kit collapsed into a chair in the kitchen with a sigh after the last child left. Nat raised his eyebrows but remained silent. After another great sigh, Kit turned to Nat, who was sitting at the table with the remaining plate of muffins suspiciously close, and gave a tired smile before saying, "Go ahead. You may as well eat a half a dozen. You're lean enough, too lean maybe. Eat up."

Nat grinned and promptly followed her orders. While he ate, Kit closed her eyes. When she didn't open them for a while, he asked, "Kit? Are you all right?"

She waved away his concern, although her eyes remained shut. "Fine, just tired. I couldn't sleep last night; my brain would not rest. And then I had to get up early to make the muffins and those children, love them I do, but they are exhausting. So did you have anything special you wanted to talk about?"

Nat shook his head, and then realized she couldn't see him. "No," he said. "Yesterday we recalled old stories but did not truly discuss what we are doing now. So, do you like Saybrook or do you miss Wethersfield, or even Barbados?"

Kit smiled a little. "Do you know, I don't really miss Barbados…I miss the freedom and I miss the warmth, since I still detest snow and winter." She rolled her head to give him a quick look and grin before closing her eyes again. "But, other than Grandfather, I never really had any family or people to love me. And Grandfather was as fierce as Mercy is gentle," she chuckled. "I love having people to depend upon like I do here. I may like it here better than Wethersfield, no witch hunts or you in stocks to tar my memories. But there's also no Uncle Matthew or Aunt Rachel to surround and support me. And Wethersfield is probably always going to be home for me here in America; it's where I grew up."

Nat had watched her as she talked. His eyes were burning and intense, although, of course, Kit missed that fact. The carefree, slightly obnoxious girl he had first met on _The Dolphin_ was gone. In her place, a confident, still passionate young woman sat, willing to help others and think of them before herself.

"And what of you, Nat? Is _The WITCH_ still as enticing as ever?" Kit asked lazily.

He chuckled. "Yes, the witch is still as enticing as ever she was. The ketch and I are getting along perfectly. She can handle storms beautifully and she is steady and reliable. I couldn't ask for a better partner on the seas. And James will be rejoining me soon. When I reach Hartford, he is coming onboard as my first mate."

"That's wonderful, Nat."

Nat plucked up his courage. "How long will you stay with Mercy and John, Kit?"

"Hmm? Oh, probably not too much longer. Until I'm married – " Nat's heart clenched " – or until I find a job for myself, I still haven't given up the idea of being a governess. Whichever comes first I suppose."

Nat visibly lost tension in his shoulders and his eyes shone brighter than ever. Kit did not see either, but she heard his sigh of relief. She opened her eyes for the first time in a while and turned to look at him questioningly. However, when he made no move to answer her unspoken query, she decided not to press the matter. Instead she asked, "So you now know I have no plans that will be changing anytime in the near future. And you? Do you plan on having a home of your own soon?" She smirked ever so slightly, showing she wasn't completely serious.

However, Nat chose to answer seriously. "Actually, I've been thinking about that quite a bit lately. I do wish to marry soon and have a home of my own soon. I'm not as young as I once was," he chuckled, "and I think my grandmother expects a wedding in the foreseeable future; she hinted that much last night when we went home."

Kit's eyes widened slightly. She forced herself to stay calm. "And do you have the lucky lady you plan to ask in mind already, Captain?"

Nat grinned at the use of his title. "Indeed I do, schoolmistress. I think you would truly like her. She's…a force of nature. And unique. She is constantly making me smile. I love her beyond a doubt."

His grin softened to a gentle, tender smile. He looked so happy. Kit told her mouth to smile in response. She succeeded in making the corners of her lips turn up, although her smile quavered quite a bit. "She sounds lovely. And I'm so happy for you, Nat," congratulated Kit, almost sincerely. It was rather difficult to ignore the pain in her chest and stomach. She felt as she had always imagined Julius Caesar must have felt after being stabbed so many times, especially by someone held very dear.

"Thank you, Kit. I'm certain my entire family would adore her," he smiled again. His blue eyes were not sharp or fierce. They were not jumping with mirth. Kit didn't think she had ever seen this particular look in those eyes before. Those expressive eyes that she often dreamed about were now light with raw emotion, yet somehow calm. They made Nat look wise, despite the crumbs on his homemade shirt and his disheveled hair. She felt her heart throb painfully and decided instantly she had to leave. She could try to be or, at least, pretend to be happy for him and his mystery girl, but it was too much to ask her to stay silent as he praised her many admirable qualities.

She gave a quick smile. "I'm sure they would. Listen, Nat, I'm really sorry but I need to go meet up with everybody for the picnic. No, no, you stay here," she said hastily as he made to stand up. "Feel free to finish up those muffins. I look forward to hearing your suggestions on how to improve them. Just shut the door when you leave. We will talk again soon."

Kit gave him another little smile as she hurried out of the kitchen and the house. Nat remained seated, watching her make her hasty escape.

Once she was a respectable distance from the house, Kit broke out into a run. Although the tears had yet to fall, her vision was blurry as she quickly made her way to the forest. Thankfully, she saw very few people on the path she took to reach her destination. Those who did see her were kind enough to pretend they could not see her red-rimmed eyes and let continue on her way without attempting to stop or talk with her.

As soon as Kit was in the forest, she gave in to her tears. For the next few minutes, she sobbed, tears flowing down her cheeks. She honestly felt as if her heart were breaking – no, _shattering_ – into hundreds of miniscule pieces.

Once she had calmed down enough and caught her breath, she decided a stroll in the relative darkness of the woods would be just the thing for her. Taking care to mind her step as she placed her kid slippers on flat stretches of land around the great tree roots, Kit wandered through the trees and listened to the call of the animals and the sounds of the breeze weaving its way through the leaves above her.

After spending some time alone with her thoughts, Kit was interrupted by the cry of a crow. Deciding she had spent enough time wallowing and had finally reached a decision, she turned around and headed in the direction of the fields. Once again, just like the Meadows at home, she could feel them calling her.

Reaching the fields, she saw Mercy and John playing with Maddie while Judith and William sat nearby on a blanket talking. The food was laid out and had even been picked at slightly. Taking a deep breath, Kit walked towards her family.

Mercy spotted her first. "Kit! Where were you? I was starting to get worried," she called. Kit did not open her mouth to reply. Mercy then noticed the peculiar glassy look in her cousin's eyes, eyes that had not yet lost the red, bloodshot look that particularly painful, heartfelt crying gives a person. "Kit, are you well?" she asked when they were closer together.

Kit nodded silently and looked back towards the trees from which she had come. She then turned back and directed all her attention on her eldest cousin, ignoring the gazes of the three other adults and the giggles of Maddie, who was fascinated by a leaf. "Mercy, do you need me for the next couple of weeks?" she asked.

Mercy's eyes looked surprised, but she only said, "Not particularly. The Eatons had already asked if we would all join them this week to talk and cook. I told them Judith and William were leaving tonight, but that I was sure the rest of us would be happy to join. They are so happy that Nat has come to visit."

Kit tried to ignore the thump her heart gave at the name 'Eaton,' but she could not control the tears that rushed to her eyes at the mention of his name. She forced them back down and, after a few seconds, gave a small nod. She then turned to Judith, who was watching with blatant interest, and William, who was politely gazing at Maddie instead. However, as soon as she turned to face them, the husband and wife gave the slightly broken girl in front of them their full attention.

Kit opened her mouth determinedly. "Would you two mind some extra company back to Wethersfield tonight?"

* * *

**Thanks to:** ffgirlmoonie, Kurai Oujou, Miss Tabaldi (Thanks for the review! I would just write out the two chapters, but I hate sitting still for long periods of time. But I did think about these two chapters every free moment I had, which did make writing so much easier. Thanks for the advice and I hope you liked this chapter!), Nicnak, CrimsonScarz, and friend of CrimsonScarz.

**Author's Note**: Seven pages long! Yes! Haha, and it's only been about a month. I have a few things I need to say. Thank you all for your reviews – I can't emphasize enough how much they mean to me. As I said last chapter, the next installment will be the last; I don't do epilogues. And I'm sorry about this, but I will definitely not be updating until the end of August the earliest. It takes me (at least) a few weeks to write each chapter, as I'm sure you've noticed. And I am on summer break, which means I will be able to write, both for this story and my other Gilmore Girls related one, plus an L.M. Montgomery story I've been thinking about for a long time. However, it is summer, which mean I'm going on vacation. I'm going to France with my brother in early July and, while he goes off to soccer camp, I'm heading to Germany. I'm terrified, but so excited! Wish me luck on my adventure!

So that's exciting, but I will have very limited computer access and I don't think any of you would want me to spend my time in an Internet café when I could be exploring two beautiful countries, right? But I will be back by the end of August, just in time to get my butt back to college (speaking of college, is anybody as obsessed with Facebook as I am? I'm seriously addicted to that site!) Do you guys have any fun plans for the summer?

Anyway, I updated earlier than usual. It's my birthday next week, so consider this my birthday present to all of you, since I don't actually know when you guys were born. Haha, does that make any sense? Please give me a birthday present by reviewing, it'd mean the world to me! Have a good summer and I'll see you in August!


	17. The Magic of the Meadows

**Disclaimer:** For the last time (literally), no, I don't own anything.

**Author's Note:** _Please_ read my author's note at the end. And then review this final chapter. I will love you forever.

* * *

**Chapter 17: The Magic of the Meadows**

Kit sat by the window in the attic bedroom, alone again. It was early morning and the Wood household, once so lively with three young people laughing and talking, was silent.

The view from the tiny window was breathtaking. A September breeze filtered through the treetops, making the leaves sway. The world from this viewpoint was an astonishing array of deep browns, vibrant red, bright oranges, and rich yellows.

Although Kit loved the allure of autumn in New England perhaps even more than the promise of spring, she wasn't truly noticing the spectacular sight before her. Her mind and heart were fixed in Saybrook.

* * *

Kit's farewell with Mercy had been particularly emotional. 

She had already received a steady, friendly smile from John when she had said goodbye and a cheerful giggle from Maddie when she had given her a kiss.

Judith and William had gone ahead with their own trunk and Kit's own small one, just big enough to hold a few dresses and other essentials. Kit was to meet them at the docks in thirty minutes.

Kit asked Mercy to accompany her onto the porch, which she willingly did, sitting in the chairs placed there to enjoy pleasant weather.

Kit looked unseeingly at the sight before her, people walking to and fro. Then she asked, still gazing into the distance, "You will look after the dame school, won't you, Mercy?"

"Of course."

"And you'll tell Mistress Eaton, Anne, and Hannah that I say goodbye and I'll see them again soon?"

"They'd rather hear it from you."

Kit finally turned to Mercy, her eyes filled with tears, her thin frame visibly trembling. "I can't face him again, Mercy, I just can't. I'm not strong enough."

And with that declaration, all her resolution fell away and she was sobbing her heart out, her head in Mercy's lap. Mercy could only stroke her head, her great grey eyes troubled.

After a few moments Kit began to recollect herself and pulled herself back into a sitting position. She then confessed what Nat himself had told her earlier that day. "He's in love, Mercy," she whispered. "With somebody who, I'm sure, is pleasant and charming and always thinks before she acts. How can I hope to compete with somebody like here? Nat deserves her, I know, but I can't stand to see him right now. You must think ill of me for being so uncourageous, but I can't help it, Mercy."

Mercy touched Kit's shoulder, causing the younger girl to look at her. Mercy's gaze was full of sympathy and compassion. "Of course I think as well of you as ever," she consoled. "I only think you're crying because your heart is too full. Go now to Wethersfield and rest. Stay with Mother and Father; I think you need comfort and familiarity more than the luxury I'm sure Judith will offer."

Kit nodded her agreement and then stood up. She gave Mercy an affectionate hug and a tender, but unsteady, smile and set off towards the docks.

To Wethersfield and her old home she was to go.

* * *

From the moment the ship left Saybrook, everything seemed to go wrong. The wind, which had been an energizing breeze, turned against them, blowing in the opposite direction. Once out on the river, a storm attacked them, knocking the ship about. And for the first time in her life, Kit became seasick and relied on Judith's care. 

Despite all the obstacles and setbacks, the small ship plowed along, refusing to surrender, and eventually it reached its destination one morning before dawn.

At Wethersfield, the three companions descended, William carrying a small trunk on each should. On High Street, Kit left the other two. William put her trunk down and gave her a small smile. Judith placed a gentle hand on her arm. Kit gave them both a smile of thanks and watched as they continued on to their own home.

Once they were out of sight, Kit turned to face the house that brought back so many memories. She knocked on the door and waited. After a few moments, a familiar, tired face was looking at her from inside the Wood household.

Rachel broke into a lovely smile as she rushed to embrace her niece. Kit clung to her aunt tightly, seeking comfort and reassurance.

When they separated, Rachel led Kit inside where Matthew stood waiting.

He put a heavy hand on her shoulder, looked into her eyes, and said seriously, "You are welcome, Katherine."

Kit smile in relief at the sincerity in his voice.

* * *

Kit continued to gaze towards the colorful trees long after her uncle had left her in the attic bedroom with her trunk. 

With a sigh, she wrenched her eyes away from the window. She went to look for her uncle in hopes of finding a way to escape her thoughts that remained fixated, despite her best efforts, on a pair on tantalizing blue eyes.

As she climbed down the stairs, she ignored the voice in her head that reminded her "'Tis never an escape if love is not there."

* * *

Kit spent the next few days helping her aunt and uncle. She weeded gardens, sanded floors, and made puddings. Although she was never happy, she did find a kind of relief in the moments when there was no need to think. 

Kit kept mostly to herself. Her aunt and uncle, sensing something amiss with their niece, never pressed her for answers or asked why she had returned. She had no desire to see her former neighbors. She knew many of them still believed her a witch; she heard the mutterings in the first Meeting she had attended. There was hardly a friendly face to be seen in the entire room.

Sometimes time is the only thing that can heal past grievances. After about two weeks, Kit began to feel more accepted in her former hometown. Once the townspeople saw how calm and unassuming she behaved, they began to forget their former prejudices and treat her as what she appeared to be, a regular Puritan woman. As William had once predicted, people were quite willing to let bygones be bygones.

However, three weeks after she first returned, Kit was reminded that she would never be considered "regular" by all the inhabitants of Wethersfield. As Kit was meandering through the settlement she felt a pair of eyes on her. Pausing and squinting through the sunlight, her eyes met those of Goodwife Cruff, who was clearly glaring at her. Rachel had told her niece on the day of her arrival that the Cruffs had gone to visit relatives in Hartford a week earlier and the date of their return was unknown. It appeared to Kit that they had arrived fairly recently since all three were still wearing their traveling clothes.

Kit could see Prudence sitting on the steps, concentrating on a pieced of embroidery. Goodman Cruff seemed to be laboring intensely over a book. Goodwife Cruff though merely sat rigidly in her chair and glared. Kit understood that the fierce woman had not forgotten the small kindness she had been shown in the courtroom all those years ago and still resented her for it. Hatred shined from her eyes.

But the eyes of Prudence, who had looked up when she realized there was someone else nearby, were bright with eagerness. She jumped up, dropping her needlework carelessly in the process, and ran to her father, bending down to whisper in his ear. He nodded and gave Kit a small smile from his seat as his daughter ran towards her. Kit bent to give Prudence a tight hug and felt renewed glares being sent in her direction.

After holding her for a moment, Kit let go and examined the girl, no, young woman before her. Adam Cruff had kept his promise to look after his daughter. Prudence, who now reached Kit's shoulder, was properly dressed and her hair was shiny and smooth. Possibly due to the fact that she now looked as if she ate decent meals, the fire in her eyes and soul was more evident than ever. Her face lit up when she grinned at Kit.

"You came back, Kit!" she cried, grabbing Kit's hand. "I've missed you!"

They began to walk aimlessly. "I've missed you, too, dear. When did you return?" Kit asked.

"Oh, just this morning, a few hours ago, I think," Prudence replied. "The wind hasn't been cooperating."

As they passed through Meeting Hall Square, the two friends continued to talk of anything that came into their minds. Prudence told her former teacher that she was attempting to teach her father to read ("'Tis more difficult than I could have ever imagined!" the girl proclaimed). Kit recounted news of Hannah.

Suddenly Kit found that their mindless wanderings had led them past the trees to the docks. She could see several ships had docked and were unloading. In the distance, she could vaguely see a set of sails in the distance, as white in the blue skies as the few present clouds.

Prudence gave a sigh of pleasure. "'Tis a wonderful day, isn't it?"

Kit, feeling especially elated for the first time in nearly a month, spun around in agreement, enjoying the cool breeze off the river. "'Tis one of those October days when any wonderful, unexpected thing may happen. Today may be simply a nice day or it may be extraordinary," she said cheerfully.

Prudence giggled at Kit's foolishness. "When are you leaving, Kit? I don't want to say goodbye yet."

Kit was still in a happy mood and tweaked Prudence's nose. "I suppose I must leave soon. 'Tis the end of October nearly and the last ships will be leaving soon. I can't leave Mercy alone with Maddie and the dame school all winter," she thought aloud, adding to Prudence, "We keep it up all year for those who want to keep coming. But we don't meet for as long once summer is over. And I promise I'll be back soon, all right?"

Kit gave the girl a quick hug and they continued to weave between the crews unloading their cargo and the people of Wethersfield who were picking up their purchases of just watching all the activity.

Suddenly Kit paused. She thought she had seen something or, more specifically, someone. Prudence, who hadn't noticed Kit's previous, unexpected stop, was surprised to see Kit fly past her towards a certain fair-haired sailor.

"Nat!" Kit called eagerly, running.

A moment later, though, she had stopped moving abruptly. The blond sailor, who glanced up when he heard a yell and had stood fully up when he had seen a young woman running excitedly towards him, was not Nat. Although his hair was the same shade as Nat's, this stranger had fewer freckles. His eyes, friendly and momentarily confused, were alien, a rich chocolate color, not the clear blue that her mind had been dwelling on so often.

"Can I help you, ma'am?" he asked politely, a drawl in his voice.

Flustered, Kit stammered, "I thought…not him…" Noting the man's bewildered and slightly worried expression, she managed to pull herself together enough to say, "I'm sorry. I made a mistake."

Kit turned her back on the man, walked away thinking to herself, _Silly. He's probably on his way to meet his beloved. Why would he be here?_

She was startled by Prudence's hand on her elbow. "Kit?" the girl asked tentatively.

Prudence gasped at the tears in Kit's eyes and did nothing to stop her when the latter said, "I need to go. I will come see you soon, Prudence."

And with that Kit ran, tears flowing down her cheeks, ignoring all the surprised looks the townspeople sent in her direction, heading to the first place she had felt safe in this strange land.

When she finally reached her destination, Kit flung herself onto the ground of the Meadow and sobbed until she had no more tears left to cry.

* * *

When Kit awoke, she realized she felt better. The Meadow had worked its magic for her once again, That little, familiar voice inside her whispered, _There is always a cure here when the heart is troubled._

Laying on her back, Kit watched the clouds overhead float across the pink-orange sky. Having stretched herself to her emotional limit, she was content to simply lie there, listening to the rustle of the grass as the breeze filtered through them.

Watching the sun inch further west, Kit grasped just how long she must have been aslee. She had left Prudence in the early afternoon. She had then cried for over a quarter hour, though it had felt much longer. Now it seemed as if at least four hours had passed since her…mistake. Kit's stomach gave a funny little twitch. Apparently crying one's heart out left one hungry.

As Kit began to gather the energy to move, her mind on the food waiting at home for her, she heard something besides the wind shifting the blades of grass. All her energy returned to her and she sat bolt upright.

Her thoughts of food vanished instantly. Walking deliberately towards her, a bounce in his step and a familiar twinkle in his eye, was Nat Eaton. Kit wasn't sure if he was really there; she had thought she had seen him once already today. She remained silent and wary as he approached.

The possible-Nat grinned down when he reached her, noting her mystified expression. "Who were you expecting?" he asked. "Shakespeare?" And then he dropped rather ungracefully to the ground beside her.

This had to be the real Nat. No trick of her imagination could be so mocking. Kit's heart pounded in her chest.

Nat gazed at the grass and trees ahead of him as he said casually, "I thought I'd find you here."

Kit was still too shocked to think sensibly. She didn't know what to say to this so she just asked, "Why?"

He shrugged. "I just knew."

After a pause, he began to talk. "I wanted to talk to you, did you know that? I waited a few days after Judith and William left to give you all time to readjust.

"But when I came to call during the next class for dame school, Mercy was the only one there. I asked when you would return, but she said she didn't know. As I turned to go, she said, 'She's trying to follow her heart, but she's confused.' Then she smiled and showed me to the door."

Kit blushed but didn't say anything. Nat continued his story. "I guessed that you'd gone o Wethersfield and, after saying goodbye to my mother, grandmother, and Hannah, I set off. _The Witch_ had a run of bad luck: contrary winds, storms, fits of stillness. Took forever to get here."

Kit spoke up for the first time since he had begun his tale. "When did you get here?"

Nat glanced at her out of the corner of his eye with a look of mild surprise. "Docked about an hour ago. 'Round noon we were out by Wright's Island. I was heading to your uncle's house to look for you, but as I was passing by here, something called to me."

With rising hopes, Kit asked tentatively, cautiously, "Why were you looking for me?"

Nat turned to look at her. His blue eyes matched the darkening sky. They held a question in the impenetrable depths. "Kit, I still love you. When I came to talk to you a month ago, I wanted to find out how you felt, if I should start making plans. I still want to know. Will you marry me, Kit?" he asked.

Kit stared at him in open astonishment as he held his breath. His face shone with anticipation. She saw both hope and fear etched there.

Suddenly Kit laughed and impulsively threw her arms around him, giving him a tight hug.

Nat delicately untangled himself from her arms after a moment, his cheeks strangely pink, but his eyes a clearer blue than every before. "So is that a yes?"

Kit laughed happily. "Yes! Of course, 'tis a yes!" she exclaimed. Her smile was so bright she did not look even slightly plain.

She lay back down in the grass and this time Nat joined her. "I've been working hard these past few years, Kit. I think I have almost enough to build a home of our own, as long as you don't want anything grand like you cousin Judith." He flashed a little smirk in her direction, before continuing, "Maybe we could live here in Wethersfield and I can help your uncle with the fields since we won't always be here, we'll be sailing to Barbados in winter. Or we can live in Saybrook if you'd prefer."

Kit smiled. "It sounds as if you've been thinking about this for a while," she teased.

"I don't know if you remember this but I did ask you to marry me a few years ago when I got _The Witch_," Nat reminded her, quirking his eyebrow.

Kit blushed, embarrassed. She did not want to talk about that. Changing the topic, she asked, "What about that girl you were telling me about last month? Who was she?"

Nat sighed exasperatedly. When he turned over to face her, his blue eyes were joking. "For a school mistress, you're not that bright." He chuckled as she swatted at him. He carried on, "I was talking about you, Kit. I've loved you for a long time. Mother knows it; Grandmother knows it; Mercy knows it; Hannah's known for ages, probably before I knew myself. She's good that way. Even William knows, I think, if I can judge by the way he kept glaring at me during dinner that night. Although that might just have been due to our previous relationship," he said thoughtfully.

Kit giggled at the memory of the jack-o-lanterns. "'Tis true," she agreed, "that he does not have a good impression of you."

Nat smirked before he asked seriously, "Will it be enough for your uncle, Kit? Do you think he will approve?" A note in his voice revealed a hint of anxiety.

"Nat, he knows you're steady and strong and dependable as a rock. You're loyal and would do anything to help those you care about. You are a true New Englander. He knows all this and I know you will impress these beliefs further in him with time. You have nothing to fear from him," Kit reassured him, her voice full of quiet sincerity.

Nat grinned, touched by her words. He stood up, brushed the dust off his clothes, and offered her a helping hand. "Well, aren't you going to invite me home with you then?"

Kit giggled shakily, her heart was so full. She took his hand and stood up. She blushed as she said, "Captain Eaton, we'd be proud to have you dine with us."

She kept her eyes downcast as Nat removed stray pieces of grass gently from her hair. When he finished and her shimmering brown eyes met his shining blue ones, a look of complete trust and happiness passed between them. With a trembling smile, Kit took Nat's arm and they began to walk back to the Wood household. The grass in the Meadow swayed, waving to the couple.

All at once, Kit stopped. Tugging on his arm, she exclaimed eagerly, "Oh, Nat! Can't we go see my namesake first? I want to see her closer!"

Nat shook his head and steered her back towards their original path. She tried to hang back, looking longingly in the direction of the river. Nat pulled her on. His eyes seemed to glitter with joy and anticipation. Kit was sure they had never been so blue; they seemed to be shining with pure light coming within him. He grinned happily but said firmly, "Tomorrow, Kit. I want to talk to your uncle first. _The Witch _has been waiting years for you to come aboard. 'Twould be unfair of me to make her wait too much longer. She'd be disappointed. Then the next time you come on, it's going to be for keeps."

* * *

**Thanks to:** ffgirlmoonie, Kurai Oujou, dragonfairy2360, Nicnak, CrimsonScarz, friend of CrimsonScarz, and LovieHiggins. 

**Author's Note:** I did it. It's all over.

That was my last chapter for this story. It's really hard to say goodbye, I've been working on this story for five years (keeping in mind the removal of my story from this site and my total lack of inspiration). It began as a one-shot. I'm going to rewrite the first six to nine chapters, I think, and edit the rest at some other point. At least, I plant to and then I'll change the story to "Complete."

Did you guys pick up all the references I made to lines in the book? There are at least seven (the most powerful magical number, hehe).

I made this chapter as long as I could because I don't really want to end it (18 pages handwritten, although I make my letters big, and over 8 typewritten including this note). It's the second longest chapter, I believe, only behind the previous one. Oh well, all good things must come to an end. And this has been a really good experience for me.

You guys, please do me a favor and review. If you've reviewed before or this would be the first time, please do so. Let me know what you thought of this and what I can do to improve my writing. Really, anything you want to say will be appreciated. Seriously.

I will reply to all reviews (anonymous reviewers must leave an e-mail address otherwise there's nothing I can do and I'll thank you now: Thanks for your comments!), PMs, and emails no matter when you leave it, even months later so long as I have the same email address.

I noticed I've used a lot of parentheses in this note. Hmm…oh well.

To all my readers, thanks for reading and supporting this story of mine. I tried my best and I hope you all liked it. To the readers who have been with me since the beginning, thanks for everything, you guys are awesome.

I'd also like to thank Elizabeth George Speare for creating such lovable characters.

So, my friends, I guess this is goodbye. Thanks for everything. I love you guys and I'll miss you! Goodbye!

-Kris


End file.
